Disintegration
by seether79
Summary: Nick and Greg both make mistakes and things end badly. Can they forgive one another or is it really the end. NickGreg SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to the wonderful Jayceepat for being my beta on this. This in SLASH so if you don't like then don't read. Just so you know there is language and mild sexual references.

Now on with the story

Chapter 1: Black

The past two years of his life now sat in boxes around his new apartment. Two years and all it took was one night to end it all and reduce him to this state of psychosis. Sitting here alone in the dark staring at boxes wishing it hadn't come to this.

He had been in this new place for three nights now and he still hadn't managed to bring him self to un-pack his possessions. He knew that once everything was un-packed, the situation would become real. Right now he felt as though he was in some sort of weird dream state. That maybe if he pinched him self hard enough he would wake up and life would go back to normal. That he would no longer feel as though he was being dragged into a black hole of misery.

He had been the one to end it. To say it was over and leave. But that didn't make him any happier with the situation. He didn't want to leave him. He didn't want it to be over. But it had to be. Because 10 years ago he had promised him self he would never stay with some one that cheated on him. And Nick had cheated on him.

He had not known what to say when Nick told him. Nick had just returned home after storming out hours earlier. They had a fight and Greg had said some rather nasty words. Words that had him believing that Nick might just leave him. He had been harsh. And when Nick returned Greg had apologized endlessly for the malicious things he had said.

But then Nick dropped his bomb and told him what he'd been up to while he was gone. Greg hadn't known what to say to him. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face as his heart broke into a million pieces. Nick, the man he loved and trusted, had fucked someone else against a wall…in an alley no less.

Part of Greg wanted to say 'okay you made a mistake. Its fine we can work past this'. But he couldn't. The whole thing just hurt too much. His harsh words and Nick's infidelity was just too much. They were meant to love each other but instead they were harming each other. It just wasn't working anymore.

He knew it was a mistake. That he had been drunk and angry and wanted to get back at Greg for the painful things he had said. But that didn't make it any less wrong.

He understood why Greg had to leave. He would have done the same thing. But that didn't stop the pain from entering him like a sharp knife to the heart. He had inflicted this wound on himself.

Their fight had been bad. The worst one they had gotten into since becoming a couple two years ago. Things had been said by both of them that were almost unforgivable. The problem with loving someone. The problem with loving someone, is you know just how to hurt them. You know how to make it sting. They were both responsible for the fight, but Greg had taken it to a whole new level with his last remark. Nick in turn, had stormed out and then proceeded to try to drink every last drop of whiskey at his favorite bar.

Ron the bartender had been flirting with him for years and in his drunken state he had flirted back. And the night had ended with them fucking in the back alley behind the bar. It was the worst mistake of Nick's life.

He had told Greg about it as soon as he was sober enough to form a sentence. At the time, Greg had been apologizing for his harsh words earlier and practically begging Nick not to leave him. He hadn't wanted to say anything; he just wanted to tell Greg it was fine and all was forgiven and ask that they just go back to being them. Instead he had blurted out that he had fucked some guy against a wall in a dark and dirty alley.

Greg's face became blank when the word's left Nick's mouth. But he could see the heart break in the younger man's eyes. Greg's eyes always gave him away, like windows to his soul.

They both stood silently in what used to be their living room, just looking at each other. It seemed like hours before Greg finally said that he couldn't do this anymore. He told Nick that they needed to make a clean break. Nick wanted to scream no. Beg him to stay and forgive him. But instead he just nodded and asked about work. Greg said he could keep things professional and Nick replied that he could do the same.

And now Nick felt lost as he looked around his house. The memories of what he and Greg had were weighing down on him like a semi trailer. His chest felt tight and he found it hard to breath. Life was nothing without Greg.

"I can't believe it" Sara said with a shocked tone as she looked at Greg with sadness in her eyes.

"Well it's true" Greg said as he tried to keep his voice as natural as possible. He didn't want anyone, including his friends to see how upset he was at the moment.

"But you and Nick are so together."

"Well not anymore" Greg said and he knew the slightly bitter quality in his voice was not lost on Sara.

"What happened?" Sara asked him.

"We happened. I was an ass. He was angry. Mistakes were made" Greg told her.

"That doesn't really clear things up Greg" Sara said to him as she pushed her hair behind her ear and moved a little closer to him. "You can talk to me. I know when it comes to love I'm pessimistic. But I'm a good listener. I promise not to judge."

"I'm grateful for that. I really am. But everything is just so fresh now. I'm not ready to talk about it yet" Greg told her and he leaned back in his chair. They were sitting in the break room at the lab. And even if Greg had felt like talking this was not the place he would choose to do it.

"Well I guess this explains it" Sara said more to herself than to Greg.

"Explains what?"

"Well Warrick and I noticed that you and Nick haven't exactly been close the last few days. We figured you guys had a fight or something and didn't really want to talk about it."

"Grissom knows. I had to change my address. But other than that I haven't told anyone. Do you think everyone's noticed the weird behavior?" Greg asked her. He really didn't want him and Nick to be the big gossip going around the lab.

"We've been pretty busy lately so I wouldn't worry about it" Sara told him as she gave him her best reassuring smile. "Do you miss him?"

"Only when I breathe" Greg replied despondently.

Nick saw him sitting with Sara talking quietly and felt his heart ache. He didn't mean to spy but sometimes he just couldn't help but watch Greg. Everything about the man made Nick weak at the knees. He missed Greg more than he had ever missed any thing in his life.

"Is everything okay Nick?" Warrick asked as he walked up behind him. He looked over at where Nick was staring and saw Greg and Sara. "What's going on with you and Sanders?"

"Greg… Left me" Nick said with a sad tone. He looked around to make sure no one was within ease-dropping distance.

"What?" Warrick said with surprise evident in his voice.

"He moved out. We're over" Nick told him. He wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to tell his best friend about the demise of his relationship. He guessed that a part of him hoped that it wouldn't stick and that he and Greg would have made up by now. It was a fantasy of course but it was what he wanted.

"Are you okay?"

"No not really."

"How about we get a beer after work and talk about everything?" Warrick suggested knowing that now was not the right time or place to discuss this.

"Sounds good" Nick said. He was still looking at Greg and Warrick couldn't help but notice the lost look in Nick's eyes.

Greg walked into the locker room slowly and sat down on the bench in front of his locker. He sighed as he rubbed his temple. The headache that had appeared right after their fight had yet to go away. Greg couldn't help but think of the first time Nick had asked him out. It had happened right here.

_Two years ago_

_Greg stood in front on his locker with his headphones in his ears blasting Veruca Salt loudly. He was so lost in his own little world that he hadn't even heard someone walk in. He gave a shocked yell when a hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned quickly to see Nick grinning at him. He took the headphones out and smiled sheepishly at his friend._

_"Sorry G I didn't mean to scare you" Nick said to him still grinning._

_"You didn't scare me" Greg said defensively not wanting to lose face in front of Nick._

_"Of course I didn't" Nick replied his voice laced with sarcasm._

_Ignoring the mockery in Nick's tone Greg just rolled his eyes as he shut his locker. "What's up?"_

_"I was just wondering what your doing right now?" Nick asked. Greg noticed that Nick now seemed slightly nervous._

_"I have nothing planned" Greg replied as he watched him._

_"Well I though maybe we could grab some breakfast. Maybe watch a movie or something" Nick said as he shifted his feet slightly._

_"Sure" Greg replied still uncertain of what was going on. They hung out all the time and Nick was never this jittery when he asked if he wanted to do something._

_"I'm not sure if I'm being clear" Nick said with obvious frustration. "I just don't know how to go about this."_

_"Go about what?" Greg asked. Now he had an idea of where this was going but the idea of making Nick sweat was just too good to pass up. People only got this nervous for one reason._

_"I was thinking maybe we could have a date. If you want" Nick said quickly._

_"Sounds good" Greg answered with a smile as he tried to stay cool. On the inside he was doing a dance of joy. They had been flirting for years now and Greg had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had known that he really liked Nick but he was never sure if Nick felt the same way. Apparently he did._

_"Really" Nick said surprised. "Well. That's great."_

_"Yeah" Greg agreed with a smile on his face. He wasn't used to feeling shy around people but all of a sudden Nick was making him feel like a fourteen year old school girl whose crush had just asked her to the dance._

_"So how about I pick you up at your place in about an hour?" Nick said happily. The smile on his face made Greg giddy with excitement._

_"Great" Greg agreed._

_"See you then" Nick said as he began to walk out of the locker room backwards so that he was still facing Greg._

_"Hey Nick" Greg said and Nick stood still._

_"Yeah Greg" Nick replied._

_"I didn't even know you were gay" Greg couldn't help but say._

_"Well I never said I was straight. People just assume. And for the record I'm bi" Nick told him still smiling._

_"Me too" Greg smiled._

_"Well I have to say I'm glad. If you were only into chicks that would make our date a little awkward" Nick said with a small laugh. "See you in an hour."_

_"See you soon" Greg replied. Once Nick had left the locker room Greg could feel his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. But he really didn't care._

Present Day

Greg laughed cynically at the memory of being so cheerful. If he had known then the way things were going to turn out he wouldn't have been so happy the day Nick Stokes asked him out on a date.

TBC

Thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Thanks for reviews. There is a little swearing just so you know lol. Umm This is AU sort of. Thanks to my great beta Jayceepat, on with the story

Chapter 2: Left and Leaving

Nick and Warrick sat in the back booth of one of their favorite bars. Nick was grateful it wasn't the one he had visited the night of his and Greg's breakup. Because the last thing he wanted right now was to run into Ron. They were working on their second beers and Nick still hadn't told Warrick any details.

"So…" Warrick prompted.

"It's complicated" Nick told him as he raised his beer to his mouth and took a large gulp. "I would rather just sit here and enjoy my beer."

"You have to tell me what happened man. I need to know if I have to go kick Sander's ass" Warrick said. He liked Greg, he really did. But Nick was his best friend. He would do anything for him.

"No. Leave Greg alone. It was my fault. Mostly" Nick told him and Warrick just looked at him sternly. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Just tell me what happened."

Nick sighed as he shifted in his seat. "We had a fight. It was so fucking stupid. He has this friend, Logan. I was jealous and things just escalated from there. I said some stuff which really pissed him off. Then he said some crap that really, really pissed me off."

"What did he say?" Warrick asked.

"That he didn't love me. That he was sick of me being possessive and that being with me was the worst thing he ever did. That he had lost himself because of me" Nick said bitterly as he took another sip of his beer.

"No-way, that's harsh. No wonder things ended" Warrick said as he started to imagine all the ways he could kill Greg.

"That not why we broke up" Nick told him in a matter of fact tone. "I know he didn't mean what he said. He was just angry and wanted to hurt me. But at the time I was too pissed off to think things through. I didn't even say anything. I just walked out."

"I don't blame you" Warrick interrupted.

"Yeah well, I wish I had stuck around and just talked things out. But instead I went to Molly's and got fucked up on whiskey."

"Molly's, is that the place where that bartender works that has such a crush on you" Warrick asked?

"Funny you should mention that" Nick said but he wasn't laughing. "Yes, Ron the bartender there really likes me and when I was drunk…" Nick just didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to tell Warrick that he had cheated on and betrayed Greg.

"You slept with him" Warrick finished for him. The truth had been written all over Nick's face. Warrick just knew.

"Yeah" Nick said softly. He was so ashamed of himself and now that he had said it out loud that feeling doubled.

"Nick man that's so not like you."

"I know. I don't even know why I did it. I don't even like him. I guess I just wanted to get back at Greg for what he said. And in my drunken state it seemed like a good idea. I didn't even enjoy it. And when I told Greg… I've never seen him so calm."

"Calm" Warrick repeated confused.

"Yeah calm, I mean he was hurt. So hurt I could see it in his eyes. But the rest of him was just so still. Trust me Greg calm is not a good thing. He just basically said that it was over and it's for the best and what not. But I don't want it to be over. I love him so goddamn much. I've never loved anyone the way I love him" Nick said as he looked at the table and avoided his friend's gaze. Nick was never good at telling people how he felt. And when he did he always felt like an idiot while doing it. "I just want him back."

"Maybe some time apart is what you guys need. Sort out your life and Greg can do the same" Warrick suggested. He really wasn't sure what to say to Nick right now. He knew that Greg and Nick really loved each other. But from the sounds of things they really did need to have some time apart.

"And I agree to a certain extant. But I don't think time will fix things. I cheated on him man. And it's not the first time he has been cheated on. His girlfriend in collage did the same thing to him. It's a complicated story but lets just say I'm pretty sure I haven't got a chance in hell of ever being with him again" Nick said. Warrick sighed as he looked at his despairing friend. This was not good.

_Greg sighed blissfully as Nick wrapped his arms around him from behind. He could feel it in his bones, this was where he belonged. He had never felt safer or happier then when he was with Nick._

"_You smell good baby" Nick whispered in his ear as he leaned his chin onto Greg's shoulder._

"_You feel good" Greg replied as he leaned back into Nick's strong chest._

"_I could stay like this forever" Nick murmured his breath tickling Greg's neck._

"_So could I" Greg agreed._

"_Then why did you leave?" Nick asked. His tone changing all of a sudden from affectionate to hurt and confused. He un-wrapped his arms from around Greg's waist and stepped back. Greg turned around to face him._

"_What?" Greg asked him confused._

"_Why aren't we __together?__"_

Greg woke up suddenly feeling the throbbing in his head as he sat up slowly. He looked around and it took him a few seconds to recognize his new living room. He had fallen asleep on his couch watching some stupid reality TV show.

The pang in his heart from missing Nick hadn't disappeared. In fact it seemed to grow more and more everyday. They had barely seen each other since their breakup. Greg and Sara hadn't really seen much of anybody over the last four days. They had been working a triple homicide. But every time he managed to catch a small glimpse of Nick his whole body tensed up and he actually thought he might die from longing.

Greg had always considered him self a fairly independent person. He had never in his life needed some one the way he needed Nick and that scared him.

Nick had been a little possessive in their relationship. He always liked to know where Greg was going and who with. He never actually told Greg not go or anything like that. He just wanted to know in case. Greg was okay with that and didn't mind. In a way he had liked it because it showed him how much Nick cared about him. But when Nick had met Logan everything changed. Nick really didn't like or trust Logan, he was so sure that Logan wanted Greg and was trying to end their relationship and made his opinion on the subject known. This had annoyed Greg because he had been friends with Logan ever since he had first come to Vegas. Logan was a friend, and just a friend. He felt as though Nick should trust him enough to know that Greg would never cheat on him.

Greg actually found it some what ironic that Nick had been so concerned about Greg cheating on him. And in the end it had been Nick who had done it to him. In a way he still wasn't sure if all this was actually happening or if it was some sick nightmare he just couldn't wake up from.

Greg knew that not everything was Nick's fault. Greg had really let him have it. He still couldn't believe that he had told Nick that he didn't love him and that being with him was the worst thing he ever did. Because even though it ended horribly, the time he had spent with Nick was some of the best in his whole life.

He felt as though he was being ripped in half. Part of him wanted to run back to Nick and work this entire thing out. The other part wanted to get away and just try to forget about him.

Greg sighed as he glanced around again. He really needed to get some curtains and try to make this place feel a little bit more like home. As he looked out of another one of his windows he was sure he saw a figure quickly move. Greg hesitantly got up and walked toward the window. He glanced out but could see nothing but the sun slowly setting. He was so sure somebody had been there.

"My god I'm going nuts" He said to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face. He really needed a shower and then to get ready for work. He really needed many things. He needed this headache to go away. He needed more than three hours sleep. He needed his brain to stop going a mile a minute and he needed Nick. But sometimes you don't get what you need.

Nick needed to talk to Greg. He just wanted to hear his voice and see if he was okay. So he stood in the parking lot of the lab and waited for Greg to arrive. He had no idea what to expect when he did see him. If he were Greg he wouldn't want to see the guy that had cheated on him. But it was hard to go from spending all your time with someone every day for two years to only catching glimpses of them walking down corridors at work.

Nick felt extremely nervous when he saw Greg's car drive into a parking spot. He walked slowly over to him. He watched as the beautiful man got out of his car and locked the door.

"Hey" Nick said. Greg's head snapped up and Nick could see how exhausted Greg looked.

"Nick" Greg said simply.

"I wanted to see how you are?" Nick said cautiously. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea and he should have just left him alone.

"Honestly I've been better" Greg said wishing for this whole encounter to be over. It was emotionally exhausting being around Nick. Trying to stay cool and not break down in a mess in front of the **man **that had broke him.

"I'm sorry" Nick said unhappily.

"I know" Greg didn't know how else to respond to that.

"I miss you" Nick had not meant to say that but it just came out like word vomit. He didn't want to cause Greg anymore pain then he already had.

"So what Nick;you thought you would wait out here in the parking lot and say you're sorry, that you miss me and everything would be okay again?" Greg asked. He knew he was being an ass but he couldn't help. He was just too drained to do this right now, he needed more time before he could face Nick.

"No… I just," Nick had no idea how to describe to Greg what he was thinking. "I just wanted to see you."

"You just wanted to see me… Hey were you outside my place earlier?" Greg asked him in an irritated tone.

"What?" Nick asked surprised. He must have misheard him.

"Were you watching me through my living room window?" Greg asked again getting more agitated. It made sense now that he thought about it.

"No. Jesus Greg. I love you and I miss you but I'm not a stalker" Nick said. He wanted to be angry over the accusation but in truth he was more worried about the fact that someone was watching Greg at his home.

"Right" Greg said with disbelief in his tone.

"I don't even know your new address Greg. I swear to you I was not spying on you" Nick told him.

"Okay" Greg replied. He had known Nick long enough to tell when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. Greg just nodded and started to walk away.

"Greg wait! What makes you think someone was watching you?" Nick asked trying to turn into CSI mode but he knew it sounded more like worried boyfriend mode, or in this case ex-boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it Nick" Greg said as he walked quicker just wanting to escape.

"I do worry" Nick said to himself. Greg had already reached the building and walked in.

TBC

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beta: The wonderful Jayceepat

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters

A/N: Thanks for all your review's and thanks for reading :) Little bit of language and mild sexual references in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Communication Breakdown

"Are you alright?" Archie asked Greg as they sat in the break room.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you've seemed really different these last few days" Archie replied.

"It's all good" Greg told him putting on a fake smile. Greg felt the vibrating of his phone in his jeans pocket. He picked it up and pressed the answer button. "Sanders."

Greg sat silently for a few seconds waiting for the person on the other end to say something. "Hello." Getting annoyed Greg hang up.

"Prank call" Archie said as he ate some of his salad. "I hate those."

"Yeah" Greg agreed while trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach.

* * *

"Why do you want Greg's new address?" Sara asked Nick.

"Well it's complicated" Nick replied. He had no idea how to say 'Because I want to dust his window for fingerprints and swab for DNA.'

"I know you and Greg broke up. I can't give you his address Nick" Sara said. She really didn't want to take sides in all this especially since she wasn't sure why things between them ended.

"Well I know you found out about us breaking up, how else did you know he moved" Nick replied. If Sara knew he cheated on Greg he would be a dead man right now so he must not have told her everything.

"He's really upset. He's trying not to show it but I can tell."

"Listen Sara I need you to do me a favor. Since your not going to give me his address I want you to process his window. I'm not sure which one since I haven't seen his place. One that someone could be standing outside of looking in on his living room" Nick said to her.

"Why would I do that?" Sara asked while giving him a strange look.

"He said that someone was watching him. Actually he thought I was, but it wasn't me. He didn't tell me much but I'm worried" Nick explained

"Greg's being stalked" Sara said with shock.

"Well I'm not sure. As I said he didn't give me details."

"Are you sure you're not over reacting?" Sara asked him.

"Maybe I am. But are you prepared to risk it?" Nick asked trying to appeal to Sara's overprotective nature.

"I'll talk to him about it. I'm not going to sneak over to his place and process his windows. And what we talk about will remain between him and I. Got it?" Sara asked.

"Okay" Nick replied uncertainly. He knew that if Sara brought this up Greg would know that Nick had been talking about him. He was certain that Greg would not like that.

"Good" Sara said as she gave him one last look before walking away.

* * *

"What's up with Nick and Greg?" Catherine asked Warrick in the locker room.

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked trying to play dumb. He really didn't want to be put in the middle of this.

"I haven't seen them in the same room all week. Normally you can barely pry those two apart" Catherine explained. "I'm a CSI Warrick. I notice these things."

"You should really ask Nick or Greg" Warrick told her.

"But there _is _something to ask about" Catherine established.

"I hope it's not too serious. They've shown me there is such a thing as true love. I don't want my happy dreams ruined."

"God damn phone" Greg muttered as he walked into the locker room. He didn't even bother greeting Catherine or Warrick as he opened his locker hard and slammed the door into the adjoining locker.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Catherine commented. Greg just shot her an aggravated expression.

"What's up Greggo?" Warrick inquired.

"Someone has been prank calling me all day. It's getting so bad that I'm contemplating getting Archie to look into it" Greg answered in a gruff voice. "This has been one shitty week."

"Hey" Sara said as she and Nick walked into the locker room.

"I'm so glad this day is over" Nick said with a yawn. He looked over at Greg and saw the younger man staring intensely at his shoes.

"Greg, next time your mystery caller rings just give the phone to Nick. He'll sort it out" Catherine suggested. All she really wanted was to see Greg's reaction to Nick being mentioned.

Greg grabbed his bag and slammed his locker shut. "Nick is the last person who I'd want to help me."

"Someone in the dog house" Catherine said after Greg had left the room.

"You have no idea" Nick replied before leaving as well.

"Okay someone has to tell me what's going on" Catherine said to Warrick and Sara who were both looking everywhere but at her.

"I have no idea" Sara said before walking out as quickly as possible.

"Alone again" Catherine tried to joke.

"Don't look at me for answers" Warrick told her.

"I hate being out of the loop" Catherine complained. She knew it was none of her business but she was really curious.

"You and Greg are close, ask him" And that was the last thing Warrick said to her on the subject.

* * *

Nick strolled slowly through the supermarket aisle's feeling even more depressed. He had always hated grocery shopping. But when he and Greg had started food shopping together the whole experience had changed for him. Greg could make anything fun even something as mundane as picking out apples.

Nick found himself placing things like noodles and Coco Puffs into his basket. Things that he didn't even like but Greg loved. He hadn't even been aware of it. He was just so used to buying for him and Greg now, he automatically grabbed certain items. Once he had caught onto what he was doing he contemplated placing the items back on the shelf but couldn't bring him self to do it.

He knew he was being ridiculous. The stuff would never be eaten and it was a waste of money. But the fridge just wouldn't look right without Greg's preferred foods in it. Nick didn't know if this was a normal reaction to breaking up with someone that you had been with for so long. This was the first time he had actually loved someone when the relationship ended. This was the first time Nick had loved anyone at all.

"Nick Stokes" A voice said from behind him. Nick turned around to see Logan looking at him. "How are you?"

"Fine" Nick answered through gritted teeth. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Logan right now.

"I heard about you and Greg. So sad" Logan told him but Nick could tell he didn't mean it.

"It was nice seeing you" Nick said wanting to end this conversation.

"Nice seeing you too. I might go visit Greg tonight. See if he needs some comforting."

"And I'm sure you would love to do that comforting" Nick said in an agitated voice. He knew Logan was trying to press his buttons and that he should just ignore him instead of letting it get to him.

"Well who wouldn't? I mean as you know, Greg is a very attractive guy."

"Stay away from him" Nick blurted out. He didn't have the right to say it but he could tell Logan was bad news. Greg didn't need the drama of this horn dog hitting on him right now.

"Nicky, you are in no position to be telling me what to do. Besides I'm not the one that fucked another guy when you've got a fucking unbelievably gorgeous man waiting at home" Logan said snidely.

"I'm a CSI Logan. I know how to hide the body" Nick replied. He was being immature but he really didn't care.

"I'm so scared" Logan said sarcastically. He laughed as he walked away from Nick.

Nick stood there fuming for a few minutes before finally moving along himself. He still couldn't understand why Greg was friends with a guy like that. His suspicions about Logan wanting Greg were also now confirmed. He almost felt like calling Greg and saying 'ha. Told you so' but he figured that wouldn't go down all that well.

* * *

"Stokes" Nick answered his phone, which had just woke him up from an incredible dream that involved him, Greg and a whole lot of whipped cream.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nick heard a very angry Greg shout.

"What?" Nick asked confused; he was still half asleep.

"Telling Sara my window needs to be processed. Stop talking about me to other people Nick!"

"I'm worried about you Greg. And what was Catherine talking about today?" Nick asked while remaining calm. He re-called earlier Catherine mentioning a mystery caller.

"What's going on with me Nick, is no longer your business" Greg replied sounding less mad, Nick could tell he was trying to control himself.

"I care about you."

"Well you couldn't have cared about me that much when you were ramming your cock up someone else's ass" Greg said.

"Jesus Greg. I know what I did was wrong but you're acting as though I'm the only one who fucked up. I seem to recall some shitty things coming out of your mouth earlier that night" Nick was getting annoyed.

"We had a fight Nick. But we were still together, me being an ass doesn't give you an excuse to go get some."

"You told me that being with me was the worst mistake of your life Greg, that you didn't love me. Do you know how much that fucking killed me? I was devastated, and yeah I made a mistake. But I'm so bloody sick of you acting like you're the only one who has the right to be angry" Nick told him furiously. "You did more than just be an ass. You were acting like the biggest dick."

"Fuck you!"

"Been there done that" Nick said childishly. The second time in one day, Nick was beginning to think he was reverting back to being a teenager. Instead of staying composed he was saying stupid things to anyone who irritated him.

"Yeah you care" Greg voice was laced with sarcasm as he hung up the phone.

Nick just sat there wondering why on earth he had just been such an ass to the one person he wanted to make things right with. He really was being a dick. Greg was entitled to be angry with him. But in a way he was also free to be mad at Greg. Greg really hurt him with the things he said that night. He still shouldn't have done what he did. But his betrayal of Greg didn't make the things Greg said hurt any less.

TBC

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Disintegration

Rating: M just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess)

Beta: The awesome Jayceepat (Lot's of hugs)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters

A/N: Thanks for reading and for your reviews, you guys make my day :)

Chapter 4: No One Else

Greg sighed as he looked at himself in the floor length mirror in his bedroom. His hair was perfect as it always was when he was planning on going out. His eye liner was smudged in all the right places and his black jeans showed off all the right parts while his white and black stripped shirt made him look trendy. But something was missing.

"Nick" He mumbled to himself but quickly tried to rid his head of thoughts of his ex lover.

Tonight was meant to be about having fun. He had the night off from work and Logan had suggested that Greg tag along with him and some friends to a new night club called The Bank. Logan had insisted that he come and have a good Logan had insisted that he come and have a good time; he needed it.

Greg still wasn't so sure that drinking till he puked was what he needed at the moment. He was pretty sure what he needed was to actually have a good night's rest and some real food instead.

"Hey pretty boy, you ready to roll!" Logan yelled from Greg's living room.

"Yeah" Greg replied reluctantly. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Logan looked him up and down and then wolf whistled at him. Greg just rolled his eyes at his friend and picked up his wallet. "Come on before I change my mind."

"You look fine tonight. No body will be able to take their eyes off you" Logan told him as he placed his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Please. I look like a guy that hasn't slept in two weeks."

"Well apparently a lack of sleep agrees with you babe. Cause you look like sex on legs. Hell, I'd fuck you."

"That's not saying much Logan, you'd fuck a goat if you were desperate enough" Greg joked.

"Only if it bought me dinner first" Logan laughed.

* * *

"So what's Greg doing with his night off?" Nick asked Sara.

"Nick" Sara said in an exasperated tone. "You have to stop doing this. I have been given strict instructions from Greg not to tell you anything about him. You know this and yet you keep on asking. You're putting me in the middle and I really don't like it."

"I'm sorry Sara… It's just hard. One second I was involved with his whole life and then nothing. I don't know how he is or what he's doing and it's driving me nuts. I don't know how to cut someone I love out of my life" Nick told her.

"I know its hard Nick. But it's what he wants. If it makes you feel any better his friends are looking out for him. Their even taking him out tonight" Sara said.

"You mean Logan" Nick asked his whole body changing; all of a sudden he was sitting up straighter and was looking intensely at Sara.

Sara wasn't sure what had just happened but she was pretty sure that she just violated her promise to Greg without even thinking about it. "I'm not sure if I should answer that."

"You just did" Nick told her. He did not like this at all. Greg may not believe him but he was sure that Logan was bad news. "He is no good for Greg."

"Nick just stay out of it."

"I can't."

"Well you have to. Christ Nick! He's big enough to look after himself. You're not his father, brother, boyfriend or even his friend at the moment Nick. You have to let it go" Sara told him. She didn't want to be like this but Nick needed to get it through his thick head that Greg was no longer his concern.

"I can't let it go" Nick said with a sad face.

"It's over Nick. You have come to terms with that."

"When did you become the relationship expert" Nick said in a way that made it sound more like an insult then anything else.

"Be an asshole if you want Nick. But it doesn't change anything" Sara said as she got off her chair and walked away from Nick leaving him to stew.

* * *

Greg stumbled into the bathroom of the loud club, placing his hands on one of the sinks to steady himself. He was drunk and wasn't sure how many drinks it had taken him to get into this state. He felt as though the whole room was spinning.

"Pretty boy, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he walked into the bathroom and spotted Greg.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Greg said and was amazed to find that he wasn't slurring.

"Don't be a light weight Greg. Your fine" Logan said happily as he walked over to Greg and grabbed one of his wrists to lead him back out into the dance and bar area.

"I need a moment Logan" Greg told him.

"Okay" Logan replied. "Are you having fun at least?"

"Sort off" Greg answered as he leaned himself against one of the walls. The CSI in him knew that the amount of the dirt and body fluids that would be on the wall was huge but the tired drunk man in him didn't care.

"Don't give me the 'sort off' bullshit Greg. How can you not be having a fucking awesome time? This is great. And so many guys have been checking you out."

"I'm not really in the mood to just fuck some guy that I don't even know Logan" Greg said with an annoyed tone.

"How about a friend?" Logan asked in a soft voice.

Greg looked at him surprised. He was hoping that Logan wasn't saying what Greg thought. "What do you mean?"

"Look Greg we have been friends for along time now. But you have to know that I want more than that. I was okay with sitting in the background when you were with that dick. But now that it's over I can't just be your friend anymore" Logan told him as he stepped closer.

"Logan your just rambling cause your drunk" Greg replied feeling himself sober up almost instantly. He really hadn't been expecting this.

"No I'm not" Logan told him. This time he stepped so close to Greg their faces were only an inch apart.

"Logan. I don't think of you that way" Greg whispered as he tried to move away but Logan had him pressed against the wall with his body. Greg was becoming very uncomfortable and feeling extremely trapped.

"That's just because you've never considered it Greg. Just think about it. We would be perfect together" Logan said as he tried to kiss Greg's lips, but Greg turned his face away so the kiss landed on his cheek instead.

"Please drop it?" Greg asked him.

"God damn it Greg!" Logan yelled as he stepped away. "I don't understand you. You want Nick even though he fucked someone else is that it?"

"This isn't about Nick. Okay. I just don't feel that way about you. Up until a minute ago I didn't even know you felt that way about me" Greg said as he positioned him self closer to the exit of the bathroom.

"Fuck you Greg! You want to be treated like shit by a fuck that doesn't even care about you then that's your choice" Logan said obviously upset as he stormed out.

Greg just stood there for a few moments while his dazed head tried to work out everything that had just happened.

Once he got himself together he walked out of the club and looked in his wallet to see if he had enough money to catch a cab. He was disappointed to see that he didn't. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already six in the morning. He sighed as he dug out his cell phone.

* * *

"Sara!" Nick called as he walked a little quicker to catch up to her.

"Nick" Sara replied coldly.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before" Nick said sincerely. He gave her his best charming smile.

"It's okay Nick. I understand your going through a rough time right now" Sara told him.

"I'm still sorry and for what it's worth, I thought about what you said and you're right I have to let it go. It's best for everyone" Nick told her.

"I really think it is" Sara agreed.

Nick was about to reply when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and was taken aback to see Greg's name across his phone. "Greg," Nick said as he answered. Sara looked him with a raised eye brow.

"Hey Nick" Greg greeted. Nick could tell just from his voice that he was tired.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked with a panicked tone. He knew that Greg was pretty pissed off with him right now so for him to be ringing it must be bad.

"Yeah, I just… I'm stuck at this place and I'm out of money. I was wondering if you could leave some money with Judy at the desk and I'll catch a cab to the lab. If it's not too much trouble" Greg mumbled.

"Where are you? I'll come get you" Nick told him as he ignored Sara silently mouthing 'What's going on?' and waving her arm to get his attention.

"Aren't you working?" Greg asked.

"It's been really slow. I don't even have a case. Grissom won't mind besides I've already worked 26 hours over time this week. Where are you?" Nick asked again.

"That new club, the Bank" Greg answered.

"Okay. I'll be there soon" Nick assured him.

"Thanks Nick" Greg said softly.

"See you soon" Nick replied as he hung up.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked when Greg got into his truck.

"I'm fine. A little tipsy still but I'm good" Greg said as he avoided Nick's gaze. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime" Nick told him.

"Was Grissom upset?"

"No."

The rest of the drive to Greg's apartment was silent except for the directions Greg gave Nick. Nick really wanted to know why Greg had called him and not Sara or Catherine, but he didn't want to press his luck by bringing up the fact that not that long ago they had been yelling at each other over the phone.

"This is it" Greg said when they arrived.

"The complex looks nice" Nick wasn't sure what else to say.

"It'll do" Greg said.

"Do you need any help?" Nick asked him.

"No, I think I'll be fine. It was really good of you to do this for me" Greg told him as he gazed out of the truck window.

"Can I ask you a question Greg? Without us getting into an argument" Nick asked.

"Sure" Greg answered.

"Why ring me?"

"I guess it was just automatic" Greg told him. He had been thinking about this himself. He hadn't even realized it was Nick's number he was ringing until it was already done. "Even before we were together you were the one I would ring if I needed something. I guess its second nature now."

"I want you to know Greg. Even though we're not together anymore if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all. Don't hesitate to ring me" Nick told him.

"Thanks" Greg said as he tried to find his key's in his pockets. "Umm Nick. I think I've lost my keys."

"Do you have a spare set?" Nick asked him.

"I haven't gotten around to getting a set made up yet" Greg said with a frustrated sigh.

"You can crush on our…I mean my couch if you want. You look like you need some rest. We can sort this out later" Nick offered.

"Okay" Greg said. He ignored Nick's little slip up with his words. He knew this wasn't the best idea and they would most likely end up in another fight but he was too tired to care at this point. For now he could pretend that they were just friends and there was no bad blood between them.

"Good" Nick said hoping he didn't sound to Excited.

TBC

A/N: To chapter is mainly set up for the next few chapters but hopefully you guys still enjoyed. Thanks for reading ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: M just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess)

Beta: The amazing Jayceepat

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and thanks for reading

Chapter 5: Walk Away

"Morning or should I say afternoon" Nick said to Greg. Once they had arrived at Nick's house, he had insisted that Greg take the bedroom. Greg had tried to argue with him but Nick wouldn't hear of it.

Greg being exhausted physically and mentally gave up and went straight into the bedroom.

"Morning" Greg said with a yawn. He had to admit that was the best sleep he had since he and Nick broke up. Being in that bed almost felt like going home. The only thing that had been missing was Nick.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked him.

"No" Greg said as he shifted his feet slightly. Now that he was rested the uncomfortable feeling of being around Nick had returned to him. Since he worked with Nick he figured he had better get used to that feeling.

"Well then we should figure out what to do about your keys" Nick replied.

"The apartment manager has a spare set but she is only available after eleven in the morning so it wasn't an option earlier."

"Okay" Nick said. He really didn't want to take Greg back so soon. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm good Nick" Greg told him. "I figure I should just get home. I've got some stuff I need to do."

"Or we could talk" Nick suggested. He didn't know what he wanted to say or do. All he knew was that he had Greg here in their home. He wanted to try and work this out.

"There is nothing to say Nicky" Greg said sadly. He knew deep down in his gut that this had been coming. That Nick wouldn't just leave it alone. It wasn't in his nature. If something was broken Nick always tried to fix it. Greg had liked that quality in Nick when they were together. But this time they were broken and Greg wasn't sure if he could handle Nick trying to fix them.

"There are plenty of things to say Greg. I just want you to give me a few minutes here. Please, we were together two years and I'm just asking you for a little bit more time. All I want is a conversation" Nick said in an almost desperate tone.

"Okay. Fine, what do you want to say Nick? I'm here and I'm listening, what grand words do you have for me" Greg said. He knew he was being slightly over dramatic but with the week he'd had, he couldn't help it.

"I love you and I'm sorry. It may not be grand but it's true" Nick said as he looked Greg right in the eyes willing him to believe the words he was saying. Greg looked back at him, and even with the ruffled hair and dark circles under his eyes he was still the most beautiful thing Nick had ever seen.

"Nick, I know you love me. But things are…" Greg started but he was cut off when he felt Nick's lips suddenly on his own. It was unexpected and despite all that had happened Greg couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It was desperate and passionate. All the unspoken want between them poured into each other.

Nick placed his hands on Greg's hips and he pulled the younger man closer, needing to feel as much of him as possible.

He continued to kiss him eagerly as he ground his hips into Greg's, and was rewarded with a soft moan.

Greg felt like he was spinning as he felt Nick's hard on rub against his own. It felt so good but at the same time Greg knew it shouldn't be happening. "Nick" Greg mumbled as he broke the kiss and tried to move away, but Nick just pulled him closer. "Nick, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Feel's right" Nick whispered in his ear with a husky voice. He started laying soft kisses across Greg's neck.

Greg felt himself get lost in the sensation of Nick's sweet lips on his skin. The feeling of Nick's hands on his body. The grinding of their hips, It all felt so good that Greg was beginning to think he should just let it happen. That he should ignore his inner voice telling him that this was only going to complicate things. Greg felt Nick's hand rub him lightly through his jeans and his mind suddenly turned on. "Wait" Greg said as he pushed Nick away from him. He needed to think clearly and that was never going to happen with Nick so close.

Nick was surprised when he felt himself get push backwards. He stumbled back until he hit the wall. He looked at Greg and saw the younger man looking at him with confused eyes. "Greg. Can't you feel how right we are together?"

"Sex was never our problem Nick. And I don't think it's going to fix things" Greg said with a shaken voice. "I thought you wanted to talk, not fuck in the living room."

"I did want to talk; I mean I do want to talk. I just… needed to kiss you" Nick wasn't sure what had come over him. Greg had been standing there looking gorgeous and he couldn't help himself. His primal nature had taken over and touching and tasting Greg was all he could think about.

"A kiss isn't going to change anything Nick. You fucked someone else. Nothing can change that" Greg told him. He wasn't angry he was just telling Nick the truth.

"Isn't there anything I can do to get you to give me another chance?" Nick asked. "I will do anything you want."

"Let me go" Greg whispered.

"I don't know if I can" Nick told him.

"I know this sounds really corny Nick, but you know that saying if you love someone then let them go, if they come back they were always yours and if they don't, they never were; I need you to let me go. I need time to deal with everything. I mean it's only been a week Nick, everything is still so raw. If we're meant to be together then I guess everything will work itself out."

"I don't know who I am without you" Nick said sadly.

"You were someone long before you met me Nick. Maybe this will be good for you too. You can find yourself again. I know that's what I need to do" Greg told him.

"I'm sorry Greg. If time is what you need then it's yours. I'll drive you to your complex and then back off." Nick told him. He could see it in Greg's eyes. That was what he wanted.

He knew he was being stupid thinking he could fix them with a discussion and a kiss. He also knew that he was hurting Greg even more than he already had. It really hadn't been that long since he had cheated; of course Greg needed space.

"Thank you" Greg said sincerely. "And it's not all your fault. I shouldn't have called you."

"We've both made mistakes."

"Yeah" Greg agreed knowing he wasn't just talking about today.

* * *

Nick had just returned from dropping Greg back at his apartment complex. He was surprised to see Warrick standing at his door with a six pack in his hands. "Hey man."

"Hey. Came by to see if you want to watch the game?" Warrick asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Nick said as he unlocked his front door.

Warrick walked into the kitchen and placed the six pack of beer in Nick's fridge. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright" Nick answered as he turned on the TV. "Grab two of the cold beers, should be some on the bottom shelf."

Warrick grabbed the drinks and made his way to the couch. "Sara told me Greg called you this morning."

"Yeah, he needed a lift. Don't worry, everything is fine. Better than fine actually" Nick told him. It was half true. He wasn't happy about what was happening between him and Greg, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to try and be happy.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Warrick pointed out.

"Its not that I'm in a good mood, because believe me my life is shit right now. But I've just realized something and it has given me peace of mind" Nick explained.

"Care to tell me what you realized?"

"That I have to move on. If I ever want us to be together again, or even be friends again I need to get past our break-up. Hopefully in a few months time we can re-evaluate the situation but until then I'm going to stay out of his life like he wants."

"You seem way to cool about this." Warrick said not buying it. The Nick he knew was a fighter. If he wanted something he would go for it. He wasn't the type to just sit back and let things happen.

"Don't get me wrong man. I miss him like crazy and if he'd take me back I would be there in a second. But I know that's not what he wants. I just want him to be happy again. To smile the way he used to. I don't think that will happen if I keep chasing him" Nick said. "Trust me I'm going to be miserable but right now I just want to forget about everything and have fun hanging with my best friend."

"So I guess me complaining about Tina is out of the question then. Not a very fun activity" Warrick replied sounding a bit down.

"Go ahead, complain away. You've been listing to my bullshit all week. Let me return the favor" Nick told him. Maybe if Warrick told him about his problems Nick would be able to forget his own.

* * *

Greg sighed as he finally reached his front door. Linda, the apartment manager, had insisted he join her for a cup of coffee. People thought Greg was a talkative person; well he had nothing on Linda. The woman could win a medal at the Olympics if there was a sport like power talking. But he managed to get a set of keys and she didn't seem up-set that he lost his first set. In fact she had really taken to him. He could have told her that he burned the kitchen down and all she would have done is offer him another chocolate cookie.

"Home sweet home" Greg mumbled to himself as he entered his apartment. He threw his new keys on the small table next to his couch and then walked over to his fridge to see if there was any cold water inside. He was surprised to actually see some. He was normally really bad at filling water bottles and domestic things like it. That was more Nick's thing.

And there he was again, thinking about Nick. No matter how much he tried not to think about him, Nick was always there in his mind. The real Nick may have agreed to give him some space but the Nick in his head never seemed to leave him alone. Greg was actually relieved when he heard a knock on his front door. Any distraction from his current thoughts was a welcome one.

Greg went to greet his unexpected visitor but nobody was there. He was about to go back inside when he saw a white envelope taped to the door. He took it off and then went back into his apartment. He opened it and took out the small piece of paper with black bold words written across it. 'I saw you at his house' was all it said. "What the hell" Greg said to himself as he flipped it over to see if there was anything written on the back, but it was blank. "This is getting fucking weird."

TBC

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: R just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess)

Beta: The amazing Jayceepat (Lot's Of Hugs)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. Or Marilyn Manson's Lyrics.

A/N: Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 6: Number One Blind

"We've been through this Sara" Greg said in an exasperated tone. "It's been two weeks and no more phone calls, no more weird letters. I don't need to tell Grissom."

"Greg. This person was at your house, then at Nick's house. They were smart enough not to leave any DNA or fingerprints on the note or envelope. I don't think this is over" Sara replied. They'd been having the same argument for the last two weeks now. Ever since Greg had found the note taped to his door. Both Greg and Sara had run tests on the message to see if they could find out who was doing it, but were unsuccessful in finding anything. At Greg's request they had done it all covertly; which had concerned Sara because they could both lose their jobs if they weren't careful.

"I think you're over reacting Sara."

"I really don't think I am Greg. And I don't like how careless you're being. We work in a job where we see the horrible things humans do to each other every day. You're being stalked and you don't seem to give a shit. I'm scared for you" Sara told him.

"To tell the complete truth, I think my friend Logan was the person who put the note on my door. It's complicated but I know he would never hurt me. And if it was him he only did it because he was mad. He is a bit of a shit but he's harmless" Greg said to Sara. It all seemed to make sense. The phone calls didn't start till after he and Nick had broken up. And the note didn't turn up until after Logan had propositioned him.

"Are you sure he's harmless?" Sara asked him. "I mean really sure."

"Trust me Sara, Logan is a kitten. I very drunk and crude kitten, but harmless" Greg assured her.

* * *

_"Hello"_ He heard his mother's voice answer over the phone.

"Hey mom" Nick said.

_"How are you my baby boy?" _

"I'm okay. I just wanted to talk to you about something" Nick told her. He might as well just jump right into it. He had been putting off this conversation for too long now.

_"What is it Nicky; you sound off."_

"It's about Greg."

_"Is he okay? I hope nothing has happened again to that poor boy. He has already been through so much"_ His mother said in a concerned voice. Nick still couldn't believe how much his Texan straight laced parents loved the often multi hair colored, eccentric and talkative Greg.

"No he's not injured or anything. I just thought you should know… We broke up" He finally told her. After three weeks of putting off this phone call it was finally done.

_"What! Why?" _

"It's difficult to explain" Nick lied. He really didn't want to tell his mother the Greg had dumped him because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He really couldn't imagine how that conversation would go.

_"I don't care how difficult it is Nick I want to know what happened. Is it because of work? I've been telling you for years that job __make's__ having a life for yourself__ too__ hard." _

"No mom it wasn't because of work" Nick said as he tried to figure out what to say. "We got into a fight; it was bad, things ended. It's that simple."

_"What was the fight about?" _

"Heaps of things, I really don't want to talk about this" Nick told her wishing she would just drop it.

_"I just don't understand you both seemed so happy last time we saw you." _

"I know… We were happy. I guess it just wasn't meant to be" Nick told her and the words sounded bitter in his mouth.

_"Is there any chance of you two getting back together?"_ She asked him.

"I don't know. I really hope so but that's not up to me" Nick said and then he realized what he had said. It was an indication of who broke up with whom if his mother was smart enough to work it out.

_"What did you do Nick?"_ His mother asked and Nick couldn't help but smile. His mother was an intelligent lady.

"I broke his heart. But I'm hoping with some time away he'll forgive me and will want to get back together" Nick told her. He still had no intention of going into detail about what happened.

_"What happened?__" _His mother asked again and he could tell by her tone that she was getting frustrated with his evading replies.

"Mom I have to go work just beeped me. I'll call you later" Nick said when his beeper went off. As he hung up the phone he could hear her voice but he didn't hear what she had said. He felt a little bad for the way he had ended it but he figured he would make it up to her next time they talked.

* * *

"I'm telling you Greg I didn't leave any note on your door. It's not my style, I'm an up-front sort of guy" Logan told him. Greg had gone to see Logan after work to discuss everything. More for Sara's sake than his.

"Logan, don't be an ass" Greg said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Greg, don't be an idiot. You know me if I want something I go for it I don't run around like an evil secret Santa leaving mysterious note's on hot guys doors. If I want to fuck someone I tell them. On a different note, pretty boy, I'm feeling a little horny. I don't suppose you'd be up for it?" Logan asked him with a flirty grin.

"You already know the answer to that" Greg replied getting annoyed.

"You can't blame a guy for trying. Now if we're not going to fuck would you mind leaving so I can get ready and find someone who does want to ride my cock" Logan said. Greg just shook his head with disbelief. Logan really was just a hyped up horn dog. Greg was also certain that it wasn't Logan who had left the note.

* * *

"I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about you and Greg" Bobby said to Nick the next day. They were in the ballistics lab looking for a bullet match for a case Nick was working on.

"What?" Nick asked a little confused. He had no idea how Bobby had found out about the breakup.

"You two aren't together any more right?" Bobby wanted to confirm. He was hoping he hadn't just put his food in his mouth, metaphorically speaking of course.

"No we're not. But how do you know that?" Nick asked him suddenly feeling flustered.

"Nobody told me or the others. We just worked it out. I mean you and Greg haven't said anything to each other unless it's worked related in almost three weeks Nick. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to work out" Bobby explained to him.

"Who is the 'others'?" Nick asked him wanting to know who had been discussing his and  
Greg's relationship behind his back.

"All us lab rats" Bobby answered.

"Well make sure that it's clear to everyone that I do not like people talking about my private life. So you and everyone else can just stay out of it" Nick said in a cold voice. "I'm going, beep me when you have my results."

_

* * *

_

_"__I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles if I could stick to you, and you stick me too. Don't break, don't break my heart. And I won't break your heart shaped glasses. Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes. That blue is getting me high. Don't break, don't break my heart. And I won't break your heart shaped glasses. Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes. That blue is getting me high, making me low. That blue is getting me high, making me low…"_ Greg sang.

"Greg!" Grissom yelled over the music that Greg was listening to.

"Sorry Grissom" Greg said sheepishly as he turned the stereo down.

"What are you doing here in DNA?" Grissom asked him.

"Wendy's sick and Ecklie asked me to cover DNA for the night. He said he was going to let you know" Greg said a little confused.

"Well you know Ecklie, he loves keeping me out of the loop" Grissom replied. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Sure" Greg said as he looked up at his boss.

"Sara has come to me and explained that you're having some sort of problem with someone stalking you. Do you want to talk to me about it?" Grissom asked. Greg wasn't surprised at how calm and natural Grissom was while asking. He had been working for Grissom long enough to know what he's like.

"Sara is panicking over nothing" Greg told him.

"Are you sure? Because we both know Sara isn't the sort to say something unless she thinks it's serious."

"I was getting phone calls where the person would stay silent and then hang up after a minute and then I found a weird note but this all happened two weeks ago Grissom. I haven't had any problems for a while now" Greg said hoping Grissom would be satisfied.

"Well if anything else happens let me know and we'll look into it okay Greg" Grissom told him.

"Okay" Greg agreed.

"Good. This team is my family Greg, I don't want anything to happen to you or any other member" Grissom said before leaving. Greg smiled at this. It was just such a Grissom way to express concern.

* * *

"Hey Nicky haven't seen you in here for a while" Ron said to Nick as he got him a beer.

"Yeah, I felt a little uncomfortable after what happen" Nick told him as he avoided eye contact. He really couldn't look at Ron because every time he did it was like looking his own betrayal in the face. Ron was the biggest fuck up of his life.

"Did you and Greg make up?" Nick noticed the edge in Ron's voice as he asked.

"No" Nick simply answered as he looked for an empty table to sit out. He really didn't want to be talking to this guy about his non existent relationship with Greg.

"He hasn't been in here for a while either. I'm guessing you told him" Ron said to Nick.

"Yeah I did" Nick replied. There wasn't an empty table so he was going to have to seat at the bar.

"So if you two aren't together any more would you be interested in doing something with me?" Ron asked with a nervous voice. Nick felt sorry for the guy. It wasn't his fault; he wasn't the one in a relationship when they had fucked. Nick cheating on Greg had been his own decision.

"Sorry Ron. I'm just not in the right head space to be starting something at the moment" Nick wanted to let him down gently.

"You're still in love with Greg" Ron stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am" Nick agreed softly.

"I really like you Nick so if you ever feel like doing something here's my number" Ron said as he slid a piece of paper over to Nick and then went to serve some other customers. Nick looked at the number for a few seconds before putting it into his pocket.

Nick had invited Warrick to come here for a few beers earlier before they had finished work. Warrick was running a little late but Nick knew he would be here soon. Nick wasn't really in the mood anymore but it was too late to ring and cancel. Besides Warrick had also been having a hard time lately with Tina and could use the time away from home.

"Dude the bartender is picturing you naked" Warrick said as he walked up and sat down on a stool beside Nick. Nick hadn't even seen him come in.

"He likes me" Nick said as he looked over at Ron and saw him looking back.

"That's the one right?" Warrick asked.

"Yep, that's the guy I fucked" Nick answered. "I should have picked a different place."

"I don't think I have ever seen one man look at another with such a hungry look on his face" Warrick stated.

"I wish he would stop. I have no interest in him."

"Maybe you should tell him that" Warrick said.

"Yeah well…" Nick started but stopped when he saw Catherine walk in and smile as she walked over.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Catherine what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Nick asked surprised.

"Warrick invited me" Catherine said confused as she looked at Warrick.

"I forgot to tell you man, Catherine's coming" Warrick told him.

"Really" Nick said sarcastically.

"Hey Nick, somebody wants you" Catherine said as she pointed over at Ron.

"Oh god" Nick said with frustration.

TBC

A/N: As always thanks for reading and please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: m just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess)

Beta: The amazing Jayceepat (Lot's Of Hugs)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

Spoilers: A little bit of most seasons

A/N: Most of season 7 and season 8 hasn't aired here in Australia so forgive me if anything seems a little off (I do know Sara changed shifts but I've ignored that for this fiction lol)

Chapter 7: Sundown

"You've been good lately" Sara said to Nick. They were sitting in a small diner having breakfast after their shift.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked Sara.

"Greg said you've been giving him the space he wanted" Sara said as she had another bite of toast.

"Yeah, I've been missing him like crazy but It's all for the best, or so everyone says" Nick replied.

"Nick, why did you two breakup?" Sara asked him. "I know Greg dumped you and that he is really hurting but that's all he has told me."

"Why must every conversation I have lately revolve around mine and Greg's relationship?" Nick asked. He was feeling frustrated with this particular topic. Every time he managed to stop thinking about Greg someone went and brought him up again.

"Because it's a big deal; we all thought you and Greg were the real deal. Hell we thought you two would get married it ever became legal. Even me and I'm a cynic by nature" Sara explained to him.

"I would have liked to marry him one day. I thought about it a lot. I'm not sure if Greg would have been into it, he's such a free spirit. Most likely would have thought it was a waste of money. But I'm a traditional person I think marriage would be great" Nick told her.

"Really you thought about it. That's sweet" Sara said with a small smile. Her normal response to something like that would have been a scoff but for some reason, Nick and Greg seemed right for marriage.

"Can I tell you something without you telling anyone else? Especially Greg" Nick asked her seriously.

"Of course you can. Greg's a close friend but so are you" Sara told him.

"I even bought a ring. I saw one that I knew he would love and I couldn't stop myself from buying it. I wasn't planning on giving it to him for a long time. Greg's young at heart I think if I had proposed he would have ran screaming from the room. But I had it there for when the time was right" Nick said with a sad smile. It felt like so long ago that he had found that ring but it was only three months ago. Nick couldn't believe how quickly things changed.

"For what it's worth I don't think he would have run screaming. I think he would have said yes" Sara told him.

"The way you guys saw us wasn't how it always was Sara. We seemed happy, and for the most part we were. But we had some issues and trust me when I say a proposal wouldn't have helped" Nick told her with a bitter laugh.

"Explain what you mean" Sara told him getting sick of all the little half comments and never knowing the story behind them.

"Greg told me not long before we broke up that he felt as though he was losing himself in our relationship. When someone tells you that, asking them to marry you is not a solution" Nick replied.

"I don't think Greg was losing himself because of you two. I think it's the job; he changed a lot after he left the lab. Which is completely understandable, we see a lot of things in our line of work that you just can't forget no matter how much you want. It changes you and there isn't really anything you can do about it. But no matter how he's changed, he's still Greg."

"I don't think it was just our relationship, or the job. I think it's everything. Especially with what happened last year, the beating and all; I think the stress is really getting to him" Nick told her.

"I think the stress is getting to everyone, it's been rough the past few years for all of us" Sara said with a sigh.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked. After being kidnapped himself he knew what Sara was going through.

"I'm doing okay. It all feel's surreal to be truthful, like it's all a bad dream or something" Sara told him.

"At least your still here with us" Nick smiled at her.

"I'm grateful that we're all still here" Sara replied.

* * *

"Greg, are you coming?" Wendy yelled from his living room. Catherine had invited everyone over to her house for a Bar B Q to celebrate Lindsey's birthday. For some reason Greg's car wasn't starting so Wendy offered to pick him up for the event.

"Yeah I'm just trying to find my belt!" Greg called back. He'd been looking everywhere for his favorite and only belt but it was no where to be seen, it was as though it had disappeared into thin air.

"You don't need it. Hurry up" Wendy said as she walked into his bedroom. "Good lord Greg, have you done any un-packing at all?"

"I haven't really had the time" Greg told her as he looked around the room. The boxes were all open but none of his stuff had been placed around the room in their appropriate spots.

"Make time" Wendy said with a screwed up face. "I don't know how you live like this."

"With great difficulty trust me" Greg replied with a small laugh.

"Well come on box boy or we'll be late."

* * *

"No thanks I'm working later on tonight" Nick replied when Archie offered him a beer.

"Lucky me has the night off" Archie smiled.

"Same here" Warrick said as he grabbed the beer that had been offered to Nick out of Archie's hand.

"Is it suitable to have beer at a kid's birthday party?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Teenager." Catherine corrected her "As long as she and her friends don't drink it then we're fine."

"I see there are no teenage boys here" Grissom commented.

"And I'm more than happy with that fact" Catherine replied with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late but a puppy followed me here, can I keep him?" Wendy joked as she patted Greg on the head.

"Only if you feed and bath him" Warrick replied with a grin.

"I like that plan" Greg laughed as Wendy playfully swatted him across the head. "Don't mess with the hair."

"We couldn't have that" Wendy giggled as she ruffled Greg's hair some more.

"Hey" Greg said defensively as he moved away from her.

"This is the thanks I get for giving you a lift" Wendy replied.

"What happened to your car?" Sara asked Greg as he and Wendy both sat down at the large picnic table Catherine had set up. Lindsey and the other teens had their own area set up away from the adults.

"It wouldn't start" Greg grumbled.

"Why not?" Catherine asked him.

"I have no idea" Greg replied with a shrug.

"You should take it back the garage. It only got serviced a month ago" Nick said. It was the first time Nick had spoken up since Greg's arrival. Normally they went to these occasions together and Nick wasn't sure how uncomfortable it was going to be now that they weren't a couple any more'.

"No It didn't" Greg said confused.

"I told you last month that it was due for its service. I reminded you several times. Are you telling me you didn't take it in?" Nick asked.

Nick was giving Greg the look that Greg hated. The look that said I'm older and wiser than you and I can't believe you didn't do what I told you. It was amazing how much Nick could express with just a look.

"It was running fine. It didn't need it" Greg replied as he looked away from Nick.

"Well apparently it did" Nick retorted with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry mom" Greg said sarcastically.

"Boys cool it" Catherine interrupted before their little tiff escalated. "We're here to have fun remember."

"Sorry" Nick told her as he took another sip of his soda and ignored the looks he and Greg were getting from everyone else. 'So much for laying low' Nick thought to himself.

"Man Warrick you make a good burger" Archie told him later on in the afternoon. Warrick had manned the grill for Catherine since she wasn't the best cook.

"Thanks" Warrick said happily as he had a sip of his beer.

"How did you rope Warrick into cooking?" Jacqui asked Catherine.

"By using my womanly charms" Catherine smiled.

"No, she reminded me of the time I tasted her food and no offence, but it's an experience I never wish to go through again. I was happy to be the one cooking and you all should be to" Warrick said with a laugh.

"I'm not that bad of a cook" Catherine said.

"_Right_" Nick said sarcastically. "She almost killed us."

"It was bad" Sara agreed.

"What is this, pick on Catherine night?" Catherine asked.

After a bit more talking and joking Wendy got up and said, "Hey I have to get going. But I'll see most of you tonight at the lab."

"Thanks for coming" Catherine told her.

"Thanks for inviting me" Wendy replied and then turned to Greg, "You need a lift?"

"Yes please" Greg said with a smile.

"Give me a call after your shift tonight and I'll come over and take a look at your car" Warrick told him.

"That would be great. Thanks Warrick."

"Not a problem man, I'll see you later."

* * *

Greg sighed as he reached his door and dug into his pockets to find his keys. He was feeling tired after Catherine's. It was exhausting pretending to be happy and smiling all the time, when in reality, being near your cheating ex-boyfriend was driving you insane.

It was easy to not let it get to him when he was at work. Most of the time he barely saw Nick, Grissom hadn't put them on a case together. So they only saw each other in passing and even then they were both usually so busy with whatever case they were working on that it was easy to not think about things.

But today had been different, it was the first social event in two years they had gone to and not been together. And the tension was killing him. Everybody had assumed they were no longer together now but were tactful enough not to say anything, or at least not say anything directly to him. He was sure they were all gossiping about it when he wasn't around. He knew that their mini fight about the car would be the talk of the whole lab by the end of the night. But it didn't really bother him as long as everyone left him alone.

Greg walked into his living room and threw his keys and wallet on the small table near his door. He headed into his kitchen to grab a bottle of water but stopped when he noticed a few of his CD's sitting on the kitchen table. He hadn't left them there, when it came to his CD's he was slightly OCD. They had to be in alphabetical order in the CD shelves at all times.

He picked them up and then looked around to see if anything else was out of place. Most of the boxes looked like they had been rummaged through but they always looked like that and he wasn't sure if he has left them that way or not. His favorite coffee mug was in the sink which wasn't where he had left. It was the only cup in his cupboard last time he checked.

"What the hell" Greg mumbled to himself as he headed down the hall towards his bedroom to see if anything was missing or moved from in there.

He opened the door and stepped back immediately when he saw someone standing in the center of his room.

"Greg!" The person said surprised. Realization dawned on Greg when he looked closely at the intruders face. It was Ron, the bartender Nick had fucked. But instead of his usual mop of black hair it was now blonde and very similar to Greg's. He was also wearing Greg's shirt, jeans and his belt. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Greg repeated Ron's question as he looked around to see if he had any sort of weapon near by. "I live here. What are you doing here?"

"I live here, not you" Ron said as he looked at Greg like he was an idiot.

"Ron you need to leave" Greg said slowly as he reached into his pocket to get his cell phone.

"Don't do that" Ron said in an icy voice as he pointed a gun at Greg's head. Greg quickly put his hands out to show that he wasn't holding anything. It was times like these Greg wished he had listened to Nick's nagging about him needing to carry a gun.

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: M just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess. Plus some violence in this chapter.)

Beta: Much love goes out to the awesome Jayceepat

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

Chapter 8: One of a Kind

"Don't do that" Ron said in an icy voice as he pointed a gun at Greg's head. Greg quickly put his hands out to show that he wasn't holding anything. It was times like these Greg wished he had listened to Nick's nagging about him needing to carry a gun.

"Ron you need to put down the gun" Greg said as he tried to remain calm but it was hard considering the fact the weirdo his ex had fucked was threatening his life.

"No, I don't think that would be a smart thing to do. The moment I put down this gun you'll call the cops and I can't have you doing that" Ron told him.

"I don't understand this" Greg told him. He was trembling a little from nerves and wished it would stop.

"It's not that complicated Greg. You never deserved him, he's better than you!" Ron shouted and Greg was surprised by how quickly his manner had changed.

"Nick" Greg said softly. He really wished Nick was here right now. He would know what to do.

Ron walked over to Greg and got Greg's phone out of his pocket and threw it in the bed. "Sit down" Ron said as he pointed the gun in the direction of the office chair Greg had sitting near his desk. Greg did what he said and sat in the chair. Ron got a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed Greg's right wrist to the armrest of the chair. "I found those in one of your boxes" Ron told him as he leaned down and tied Greg's legs tightly together. Greg only had one free limb now, his left arm.

Greg recognized the handcuffs as the ones he and Nick used when they were feeling a little kinky. They were proper cuffs, the type you need a key to get out of. Greg was torn between fear and wanting to know why Ron was doing this; and why Ron was dressed in his clothes and had remade himself to look just like Greg. "You were stalking me."

"I wasn't stalking you. I was studying you; I needed to know what you were like. Nick loves you so much I knew the only way to get him was to become you. At first I just watched you, but then I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know why you had said all those hurtful things to Nick but every time you answered your phone I realized it was too soon to talk."

"What things?" Greg asked him trying to keep his voice sturdy.

"I saw Nick that night Greg" Ron said in a frustrated voice as if he just expected Greg to know what he was talking about. "You told Nick that you didn't love him. That being with him was a mistake. Nick is such a great guy why would you say those things to him. I don't get you; you didn't even know how lucky you were."

"I was angry" Greg simply replied. He was pulling his arm to see if he could break free but the handcuffs and chair were both too strong.

"You had no right to treat him like that. He was heartbroken; you should have seem him" Ron told Greg. "But then we made love and it was amazing… So amazing."

Greg felt like rolling his eyes at the man who was so obviously insane but figured it wasn't a good idea considering he still had a tight hold on the gun. "Exactly, then Nick and I broke up. I don't understand why you've been 'studying' me."

"I told you. Because he loves you, and I want his love. I have to become you to have his affection" Ron said and Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ron, he'll know that you're not me" Greg said slowly and in a low voice not wanting to piss the crazy man off.

"I know that; I'm not dense But If I'm exactly like you; if I look like you and act like you and have the same interests as you,then he'll love me like he did you. I just have to get it right. I need to get it perfect"

"How did you get into my house?" Greg asked him. Ron had clearly been in here to get his cloths and see the things he liked on his free time, all part of getting his 'Greg' act together.

"I got into your house because you're a drunken whore" Ron said snidely. "You left your keys in the bathroom of the club when you were practically fucking that friend of yours."

"You were at the club" Greg said surprised as he remembered the night Logan had propositioned him in the bathroom. Ron must really be nuts cause Greg had turned Logan away that night not 'practically fucked him'.

"Studying you" Ron told him, "Then I followed you to Nick's. The nerve you had calling him after acting like a slut all night. I bet you two fucked didn't you?" Ron demanded to know as he took an intimidating step towards Greg.

"No" Greg answered. But Ron wasn't satisfied with that answer. He grabbed Greg by the hair and yanked his head up to face him.

"Don't lie" Ron spat.

"I'm not" Greg said as he ignored the pain of having his hair practically pulled out.

"Yes you are" Ron said as he let go of Greg and took a step back. "But it doesn't matter. I knew I had to take action after that. I left you the note and at first I thought it had worked, that you had finally done something smart. You stayed away from my man just like I wanted. But there was one thing I didn't account for. And that was Nick's feelings for you… I don't know why he loves you when he can have so much more."

"He doesn't love me" Greg whispered. "If he loved me then he wouldn't have cheated on me."

"You stupid man" Ron said as he shook his head. "Of course he still loves you, that's why I have to do this. I saw him a few days ago and he made his feelings clear. If I want us to be together like I know we're meant to be,then I have to become the thing he loves. And I have to get rid of the person he loves."

Greg looked up at Ron now with wide eyes. Did that mean he was going to kill him? Greg was beginning to feel even more scared now. "Nick will never forgive you" Greg told him hoping that it would make sense in Ron's warped mind.

"He won't know" Ron said in such a cold voice that it actually sent shivers down Greg's spine. "And when he's mourning you, I'll show up and comfort him. And he'll see that I'm just like you but better. We'll be happy together."

* * *

"Hey Wendy" Nick said as he walked into the DNA lab.

"Hey Nick, do you have a sample for me?" Wendy asked.

"No all I got was this weird white substance, I gave it to Hodges and asked him to beep me with the results" Nick told her. "I was wondering if you gave Greg a lift to work because we can't find him."

"No he told me he was going to get a cab in. I told him I didn't mind but he insisted he would find his own way here, I guess he didn't want to ask too many favors in one day" Wendy told him.

"He hasn't shown up yet" Nick told her. "We've tried calling his cell but there's no answer. Grissom is pretty annoyed."

"He looked pretty tired; maybe he fell asleep" Wendy suggested.

"That's not like him" Nick said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure everything is all right" Wendy assured him.

Greg was pulling his arm so hard that the handcuffs were cutting into his skin. He could feel the stinging as blood trickled out of the self inflicted wounds. "Stop doing that" Ron told him.

"Please think about this Ron. I'm a CSI; my co-workers will figure this out. You'll go to jail, you don't want that?" Greg tried to tell him but Ron wasn't listening to him.

"I really think me and Nick will be perfect together. We are so well matched" Ron rambled. He had been doing this for the last half an hour. Going on and on about his and Nick's non existent relationship while Greg tried to think of a way out of this situation.

Greg's cell phone had rang several times but Ron just ignored it. Greg wasn't sure of how or when Ron was planning on killing him but he was sure that was the man's plan. He had mentioned Greg's demise several times and how it would serve as a way for him and Nick to become even closer. "I must say Greg you do have good taste."

"What?" Greg asked.

"Your clothes are really nice" Ron said as he lifted one of Greg's shirts up and placed it across his own body. "I guess I'm lucky we're the same size."

The chair Greg was cuffed to had rollers on the bottom of it. Greg had been shifting his body weight to get it to roll closer to the door a little bit at a time hoping Ron wouldn't notice. Greg had no idea what it would achieve but he had to do something rather than just sit there. "Ron, Nick will recognize my clothes."

"Shut up!" Ron screamed as he slammed the butt of the gun into Greg's temple.

"Fuck!" Greg shouted with pain when the hard steel connected with his head. His head was throbbing and blood was flowing down his face, all he could see out of his left eye was red.

"This is entirely your fault you know! You've some how convinced him you're the only one for him. You have really done a number on him you fuck. But I'll make him see the truth, you're nothing but dirt. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Nick" Ron yelled.

"Please" Greg said in a soft voice; He was starting to feel a bit dizzy. "Let me go."

"You have to die… It's the only way" Ron said suddenly becoming calm again.

"I don't want to die" Greg told him as he used his free arm to wipe blood away from his face. He pulled a little on the cuffs again which did not go un-noticed by Ron.

"Pulling isn't going to help you!" Ron yelled as he grabbed Greg trapped arm and also pulled on it. The cuffs dug deeper into Greg's wrist; there was also a sickening pop that came from his shoulder. Greg couldn't help but scream in pain.

Greg's brain started working as he realized that the gun Ron was holding was in reaching distance of his free hand. He reached out to try and grab it but Ron saw what he was doing and stepped back quickly while pointing the gun at Greg's head. "Don't try to be tricky; you can't pull that crap on me."

Greg was in too much pain to respond. He just sat there breathing hard as he tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this. He wished he'd bought a cheaper chair. A cheaper chair would have broken and he would be free. He also wished he hadn't bought such a good pair of handcuffs. Mostly he was wishing and praying that he wouldn't die.

"What's wrong Greg, normally you're so talkative?" Ron teased. He was still pointing the gun at Greg's head.

"You're insane" Greg told him. Up until this point Greg had bitten his tongue and not said what he wanted to out of fear. But he was beginning to think he was going to die either way so he might as well tell Ron the truth. "You are fucking nuts if you think Nick will ever love a psycho like you. You have more of a chance of flying to the moon than Nick wanting to fuck you again. He doesn't give two fucks about you. You're just some random dick he had a drunken screw with. You're nothing more than a bad memory to him."

"Shut your fucking, lying, little mouth" Ron shouted furiously. "Fuck you!"

"I thought you wanted to talk" Greg said bitterly. "What's the matter Ron? Don't like hearing the truth."

"You don't know. You don't know what we have, what we mean to each other" Ron told Greg.

"You mean nothing to Nick!" Greg yelled at him trying to make him understand.

"Shut up!" Ron screamed as he punched Greg hard across the jaw. Greg made another attempt to get the gun but Ron noticed. He used his leg to kick Greg in the stomach which caused the chair to move. Greg and the chair rolled until they hit the wall and fell to the side.

"Fuck" Greg mumbled. His free arm was now pinned under himself and the chair. His head was lying on the floor of his bedroom and he could see his blood on the carpet. He twisted his body slightly but stopped when the pain in his shoulder became worse. He was pretty sure his arm was dislocated.

"I think we've done enough talking now" Ron said as he pointed the gun at Greg. "I think it's time to end this."

* * *

"Grissom I have a really bad feeling" Nick told his boss.

"Greg's been acting strangely since you two ended your relationship. I don't think there's foul play here" Grissom replied.

"I'm telling you Greg wouldn't just skip work" Nick said. Nick was sure something wasn't right, he could just feel it. And being a CSI had taught him not only do you have to trust the evidence but you also have to trust your instincts.

"This was the first social event in two years that you two didn't attend together. Maybe that hit him harder than any of us realized" Grissom suggested as Sara walked into the room.

"I really don't think that's what is going on here" Nick replied.

"Same here" Sara added. She knew that no matter what was going on Greg wouldn't just skip work with out even ringing. Greg was flaky in some aspects of his life but not like this.

"What do you think is going on then?" Grissom asked them.

"I'm not sure" Nick answered honestly. "Just let me go to his place and make sure he's okay."

"Okay. But we're already one person short so don't take too long."

"Wait,I should go" Sara said.

"No I should go" Nick argued with her. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that Greg needed him.

"Nick, you two aren't on great terms at the moment" Sara reminded him.

"I don't care. Please just let me be the one to go and check on him" Nick gave Sara his best pleading look.

"…Fine, you go" Sara told him. She wasn't sure if Greg would be pissed but she figured he would get over it eventually.

"Thanks" Nick told her before he rushed out of the room. He really hoped his instincts were wrong because his gut was telling him that something was seriously wrong and he didn't want to think about what that could be.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated and loved :)


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: M just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess)

Beta: The amazing Jayceepat (Lot's Of Hugs)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

A/N: As always thanks for reading

Chapter 9: Aftertaste

It felt like a dream almost, a blur of things that had such a bizarre air about them they couldn't possible be true. He felt almost numb as he sat in the uncomfortable chair of the hospital room. The only thing that made it real was the evident blood that covered his shirt.

So many things crossed his mind at such a fast speed he felt as though his brain might actually explode from over thinking. He felt his heart break when he remembered the events of the last few hours. It was like a movie that he didn't want to see but couldn't look away from. He never wanted to see the man he loved like that ever again, bleeding and close to death.

"Mr. Sanders I need to cut that shirt off you" nurse Gwen told him. He looked up at her blankly and then down at his own clothes. Some of the blood was his, some of the blood was Ron's and some of the blood was Nick's.

All of his immediate injuries had been taken care of, and now that they knew he wasn't in any serious danger, they wanted to give him a proper examination. Because of his dislocated shoulder he couldn't just take off his shirt, they had to remove it with scissors so they didn't aggravate his already tender joints. He had a concussion, many bruises and scratches. The damage he had inflicted to his own wrist was also fairly bad. He needed stitches because of the deep gash on his forehead. But none of it really mattered.

"How's Nick?" Greg asked with a soft voice.

"I can't discuss Mr. Stokes condition with any one but his family. I'm sorry" nurse Gwen replied with a slight frown.

"I need to know if he's okay, he saved my life" Greg whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Three Hours Earlier **

"I think we've done enough talking now" Ron said as he pointed the gun at Greg. "I think it's time to end this."

Greg's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was more scared then he'd ever been in his whole life. He'd had too many close calls now, his number was up, he was sure of it. He looked straight up at the gun and the psycho holding it, determined to be a man for his last few seconds of life.

"Greg!" He and Ron both heard a voice shout from what sounded like outside. "Are you home? I can see the light!"

Greg knew that voice, it was Nick. "Nick!" Greg screamed as loud as he could. Greg didn't want to get Nick into this but at the same time he didn't want to die. He only hoped that Ron would hold off on pulling the trigger.

"Shut up" Ron said in a low voice as he waved the gun to get Greg's attention and remind him of who was in charge here.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever. Ron was listening intensely to see if Nick was still there. After what had to be at least five minutes Greg still couldn't hear anything and his heart fell with the realization that Nick must have left. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that. Nick belongs to me" Ron said, his voice still quiet just in case.

"I really don't" Nick said as he walked in through the open door, his gun pointing at Ron's head. He kept his eyes on Ron even though all he wanted to do was run and make sure Greg was okay. Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd had a bad feeling all the way to Greg's and when he arrived and heard Greg shout his name he knew his gut had been right; He knew Greg's voice like it was his own and that had been Greg's panicked tone . He was lucky that the window wasn't locked and he managed to get inside the apartment quietly, the element of surprise was a good thing to have. He never thought he would see anything like this; Ron, looking like a mini Greg clone and waving a gun around, while Greg was tied to a chair on the floor and bleeding.

He couldn't see how bad Greg's injuries were but there was a lot of blood on his face and clothes. "Put down the gun."

"Nick don't you see. If we get rid of him we can be together" Ron said to Nick. The fact that Nick had a gun pointed at him didn't seem to faze Ron at all. In fact he seemed happy to see him.

"Ron. Put down the gun" Nick said in a slow and dangerous voice. He wasn't going to let his mistakes get Greg killed. He would never forgive himself if this turned even worse then it already was.

"We're meant to be together" Ron said in an almost whiney voice as he looked at Nick with wide eyes. Nick couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. He knew that Ron had more than a crush on him but he never thought the man would take things this far.

"Let Greg go and we can talk about this" Nick reasoned with him. Nick didn't care what happened to him he just needed Greg to be safe.

"Nick…" Greg started to say but Nick cut him off.

"Just let Greg leave and then we can be alone" Nick said still looking at Ron.

"I can't let him go. He'll always be between us if I don't kill him" Ron said as he looked at Greg and aimed the gun.

"No!" Nick shouted and Ron stopped and looked at him.

"I have to" Ron replied.

"No you don't" Nick said in a stern voice.

"You'll never truly love me unless he's gone" Ron almost whispered as he started to pull the trigger.

Greg wasn't too clear on what was happening, he saw Nick pull the trigger just as Ron was about to do the same thing. Ron was pushed backwards from the impact of the bullet that went straight into his chest. But his hand was still on the gun trigger and his finger must have squeezed because Greg heard a second shot. Greg squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation for pain that never came.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked breathing heavily. Greg opened his eyes to see Nick on the floor stretched out in front of him. He had his cell phone out and was dialing a number.

"I've been better" Greg answered truthfully as he looked over at Ron, now lying bleeding on the carpet. Greg had no idea if he was alive or dead. "Are you okay?"

"I think I've been shot" Nick said with a small disbelieving laugh. Greg looked down and saw the red pool forming on the upper right side of Nick's shirt.

* * *

**7 hours later**

"Then what happened?" Sara asked Greg. They were sitting in his hospital room waiting to hear how Nick was. Sara wanted to know everything that had happened. Greg hadn't really wanted to talk about it but he knew he was going to have to repeat the story many times so he might as well start with someone he trusted.

"He was shot and bleeding but he some how managed to call an ambulance and Brass. Then he untied me and I grabbed a shirt to put pressure on his wound. I also went over to Ron to see if he still had a pulse, he didn't. I think Nick was babbling because of the blood loss. He was telling me how sorry he was and that he would never forgive himself for this and not to worry about him. He kept asking me how I was, god, he was the one that was shot and dying and all he cared about was me" Greg said with a frustrated sigh.

"He loves you, of course you're all he cared about" Sara said as she placed a hand on Greg's good shoulder to comfort him. She could see how upset he was and she couldn't blame him. He had just been through a really horrible experience that still wasn't over. It wasn't over until they knew how Nick was.

"I shouldn't have shouted his name" Greg said softy as a small tear fell down his face. He wiped it away quickly not wanting to cry in front of anyone.

"If you hadn't, you would be dead right now" Sara told him.

"Better me than him" Greg replied.

"No Greg, don't talk like that. I am so happy that you are still here with us. And I'm sure Nick will pull through too. He's too stubborn to die, besides he still needs to make sure you're okay" Sara knew that it sounded corny but she wanted to try and comfort Greg the best she could. She couldn't believe that something like this happened again. Lab explosions, kidnappings, beatings and shootings it was all so much. When were they going to get a break?

"I don't know how to feel right now" Greg told her as he looked around the room; this was the third time in 5 years he had been stuck in a hospital room, he was really beginning to hate this place.

"Hey guys" Warrick said as he walked into the room slowly and then slumped down into one of the chairs that were beside Greg's bed.

"Is there any news on Nick?" Sara asked with a hopeful tone.

"No, his parents should be here soon though" Warrick told them as he ran his hands over his eyes to try and wake him self up.

"Why won't they tell us anything" Greg said with a frustrated sigh. "We work with him, we're concerned about him, and I don't see what the big deal is."

"Don't get too worked up Greg you'll worsen your injuries" Sara said as she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about" Greg told her.

Warrick looked at Sara with a worried look and Sara nodded understanding what he was trying to say. "Hey Warrick, will you come with me to get some coffee?"

"Sure" Warrick said as he gave Greg a small smile before they left the room. "Is he okay?"

"No I don't think he is" Sara replied. "He's really worried about Nick and I think he's feeling guilty that Nick got hurt saving him."

"I love Nick like a brother but Greg does realize that it was Nick that got Greg into the situation to begin with right?" Warrick asked her as he looked for a coffee machine.

"I think he's still in shock" Sara replied. "He's not thinking logically at the moment."

"We'll hopefully know how Nick is soon and then we can all stop worrying" Warrick told her.

* * *

"Greg!" Jillian Stokes said with relief as she walked over to Greg's bed and leaned down to give him a tight hug but at the same time trying to avoid hurting him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you know how Nick is?" Greg asked in an almost hyper manner. He knew that she would have found out about Nick's condition as soon as she arrived at the hospital.

"He'll be fine. He lost a lot of blood which was bad, but the good doctors have managed to stabilize him. The bullet missed all his major organs so basically after some rest he'll be fine" Jillian told him. "I asked your co-workers if I could be the one to tell you."

"He's fine" Greg said to himself. "He's going to be fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jillian asked him.

"I'm good. Shouldn't you be visiting Nick?" Greg asked her.

"They said only one person could go in at a time and Bill really wanted to see him" Jillian answered. "I know he's safe so that's enough until I can go in."

"You know that Nick and I broke up right?" Greg asked as he avoided her stare.

"Nick told me. I was a little surprised. I made Warrick tell me exactly what happened just before I came in here to visit you" Jillian told him.

"I really miss Nick. I try not to; I've been throwing myself into work to forget him. But I don't know after today, I thought he was going to die."

"I know he misses you as well" Jillian said with a small smile. "He made a mistake Greg, a huge one. The consequences were even worse then anyone could have expected. And I know that some times it's hard to forgive people when they have hurt you. But I want you to know that no matter what happens with you and my son, you'll always be part of the family."

"Thank-you" Greg said as he finally looked at the older woman. "That means a lot."

"What can I say, I you were weird at first but you've grown on me" Jillian said with a small laugh.

There was a knock on the door and then Grissom walked in. "You can see Nick now."

"Thank you Mr. Grissom" Jillian said with a warm smile. "I'll see you soon honey."

"See you soon Jillian" Greg replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" Jillian asked him.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay?" Nick asked his mother in a small voice. He was still feeling really out of it because of the medication the doctors had him on.

"He seems fine my darling boy. You just worry about getting yourself better" Jillian said as she stroked her son's hair in a loving manner.

"As long as Greg's okay" Nick whispered as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Jillian continued to ran her hand through his hair as she watched him sleep. She had been so scared her son was going to die; just watching the rise and fall of his chest was a comfort to her. She only hoped this would be the last time she would receive a call like this one. "Sleep well my beautiful boy."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: R just to be safe (for language only at this point. And sexual references I guess)

Beta: Much love goes out to the awesome Jayceepat

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

Chapter 10: One Step Closer

"Welcome back Nick" Grissom said sincerely to Nick.

"Good to be back" Nick smiled at him. It had been a few weeks since Ron had taken Greg hostage and Nick had ended up with a bullet in his chest. With all his time off he had nothing but time to think. And all he could think about was that night and how much worse things could have been. If he hadn't gotten there when he had Greg would be dead now, and that thought alone almost drove Nick crazy.

"Now, are you sure you don't want anymore time off?" Grissom asked him.

"I am going stir crazy at home, trust me, I need to be back at work" Nick told him.

"Make sure you don't overexert yourself."

"I'll be good I promise" Nick told him with a small laugh.

"Okay then. You have and B and E with Warrick, he should be in the locker room" Grissom said.

"Thanks Gris."

* * *

"Hey man" Nick said as he walked into the locker room. He saw Warrick sitting on the bench and Greg standing in front of his locker.

"You all checked in?" Warrick asked him.

"Yeah, I'm with you" Nick told him as he tried giving Greg a smile, but Greg looked away before he saw it. Greg had come to visit him once while he was in hospital; it was an awkward moment at best. But after that Nick hadn't seen or heard from him. If it hadn't been for Warrick, he wouldn't have even known when Greg hadreturned to work.

"What you got?" Warrick asked Greg.

"I'm on a DB with Sara" Greg told him. "They found some poor girl in a ditch just off the strip."

"People are sick" Nick said and saw that now Greg had looked up and was staring at him.

"Welcome back" Greg told him before quickly leaving

"That's one jumpy guy" Warrick said casually as he continued to tie his shoe lace up.

"Can you blame him?" Nick asked. "I mean he was held hostage in his own home and almost killed."

"I meant jumpy around you" Warrick clarified.

"Oh…" Nick replied. "Can't really blame him there either, after all, if it wasn't for me the whole Ron thing never would have happened."

"Nick, it's not your fault. You're not responsible for Ron's actions. You couldn't have known what he was thinking and planning" Warrick told him. He had been waiting for this conversation to happen. Nick had been avoiding the subject when ever Warrick went to visit him at the hospital and at home. But Warrick knew that his best friend would be feeling this way, it was in Nick's nature.

"Greg loved me; He was mine and I was his. And then I had to go and fuck it up. If I had just kept it in my pants everything would be fine right now" Nick said with a frustrated voice.

"Ron was obsessed with you, and he was obsessed with you long before you and Greg broke up. Something like this was bound to happen" Warrick reasoned with him.

"I don't know man I just feel… I feel really weird at the moment. So much is going on and I'm not really processing it all that well" Nick told him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Things will get better Nick, you'll see, they always do" Warrick assured him.

"Yeah they'll get better. Then they'll get worse. Isn't that what always happens? Honestly I thought all the hard stuff was behind me when I got out of that box, but things just keep going south" Nick replied.

"We do live very complicated lives don't we" Warrick said with a chuckle as he thought about it.

"Hey guy's; aren't you on a case?" Catherine asked as whenshe walked into the locker room and saw the two men talking.

"Shit" Both Nick and Warrick said as they got their stuff quickly and bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Sara asked Greg as they were getting ready to leave work.

"Yeah" Greg told her as he rubbed his stomach, "I think tummy would appreciate that."

"How'd your case go?" Warrick asked as he and Nick started to walk beside them also getting ready to leave the lab.

"For a homicide it was fairly easy. Ex-boyfriend did it, she had a TRO against him and when we took him in for questioning he admitted everything. If only all murder cases were that cut and dried" Sara told him.

"How about you guys?" Greg asked.

"Turned out to be insurance fraud" Warrick explained. "We were just going to grab something to eat do you two want to come?"

"Yeah, we were about to do the same thing" Sara replied with a smile that left her face immediately when she saw the look Greg was sending her way. "If that's cool with Greg."

"Sound's great" Greg said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Nick could feel the heavy tension that filled the air all around him. They were sitting in a booth at their favorite diner looking over the menu even though all four of them knew it back to front.

"I think I'll have the pancakes" Sara mumbled to herself.

"You always have the pancakes" Greg told her in an agitated tone. He didn't know why he was so pissed off with her or anyone else really. The reality of the last few weeks was stressing him out and his co-workers seemed to be the one's suffering because of it.

"I like the pancakes" Sara replied.

"Then why did you look at the menu if you knew what you were going to order?" Greg asked her.

"What are you; the menu police?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Warrick joke and was rewarded with two sets of eyes staring daggers at him.

"This is fun" Nick said dryly as he leaned back further into his seat.

"I'm going to go order" Sara announced as she got up and headed to the register.

"Me too" Warrick said as she followed.

"Do you know what you're going to have?" Nick asked Greg trying to make conversation.

"I think I'll just have coffee" Greg sighed as he put his menu down and looked across at Nick. He looked much better now then he did two weeks ago. He'd been so pale at the hospital; he'd looked like a ghost. "How are you?"

"I'm doing really well" Nick told him, "You?"

"Physically I'm fine" Greg told him.

"How are you mentally?" Nick asked him with concern.

"Angry, confused, tired, miserable I could go on" Greg told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked him. He was really worried about Greg, he could see the dark circles around his eyes and the spark they once held was now gone.

"All I really want to do is go to bed and sleep for a year" Greg told him with a small smile. "Sleep would be good."

"How much sleep are you getting?" Nick asked him.

"About three hours if I'm lucky" Greg told him. They were both so involved with their conversation they didn't see Sara and Warrick look over at them then whisper between themselves before leaving.

"That's not good Greg" Nick said with worry. "You need to look after yourself; you look like crap."

"Thanks" Greg replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant" Nick told him.

"I know."

"I'm just worried about you; I want to help if I can" Nick said. He was tempted to grab Greg's hand but knew that he could no longer do things like that.

"Nick Stokes, my hero" Greg joked but it sounded hollow.

"I'm not a hero" Nick said quietly suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

"You saved my life; isn't that what a hero does?" Greg asked.

"I put your life in danger to begin with" Nick said as he looked at Greg with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Nick… I'm still upset about you fucking around. But I don't blame you for what happened with Ron. He was insane and madly infatuated with you, those two things don't make a good combination. He was going to do something about his feeling, doesn't matter if you fucked him or not" Greg told him.

"I gave him hope" Nick replied.

"He would have created hope for himself either way. In his mind you two were meant to be, anything you said or did wouldn't have changed that."

"When did you get so smart?" Nick joked as he smiled his first real smile since he and Greg had ended.

"Apparently getting knocked around was good for my IQ" Greg laughed feeling more relaxed then he had been in weeks. He forgot how good it could be to just seat and talk with Nick.

"Where did Sara and Warrick go?" Nick asked as he looked around the diner confused.

"Good question" Greg replied as he also scanned the room for their lost friends. "I think they ditched us, I'll have to abuse Sara when I get home."

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"I've been staying at Sara's ever since… I just can't seem to bring myself to stay in the apartment" Greg explained.

"I can understand that" Nick replied as he shifted uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if Greg wanted to stay now that Warrick and Sara had disappeared. "Do you still want coffee?"

"Umm," Greg said as he looked around trying to decide if he and Nick hanging out alone together was a good idea or not, "Okay."

"Are you sure because you sound a little nervous" Nick said and added a smile trying to ease the tension.

"No, it's not that" Greg told him as he looked at Nick and gave him a smile. "I really don't know how to act around you Nick and thatfreaks me out a little."

"We were friends for a long time before we dated G" Nick told him; he was hoping the use of Greg's nickname would make him feel more relaxed. "Maybe we could go back to being friends; I really miss talking to you."

"I miss talking to you as well" Greg told him truthfully.

"So, friends then?" Nick asked hoping Greg would agree. After everything that had happened Nick knew that any chance he had of getting Greg back was gone. But he wanted Greg in his life any way possible; a friend wasn't what Nick wanted but it was the best he could hope for.

"Yeah friends" Greg agreed. "Nick thanks for saving me."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading. Only two more chapters to go!


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: R ( mild sexual content and language)  
Beta: Much love goes out to the awesome Jayceepat  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** Thanks for all your great reviews! Hope you like this chapter ;) This chaptes contains things of a sexual nature

**Chapter 11: Sex Type Thing**

"What's wrong with you?" Sara asked Greg. They were sitting on her coach watching the news.

"Just thinking about stuff" Greg told her as he sighed and leaned his head against the armrest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how much I miss sex" Greg told Sara and she couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry" Sara replied as she tried to calm herself down. "But you had such a serious look on your face; I thought something was really wrong."

"Something is really wrong Sara. I lost my virginity a little late in the game but I've more than made up for it since then. I am used to having sex really regularly, especially since me and Nick got together. Trust me he may be older but the guy has stamina."

"Too much information" Sara told him but Greg ignored her.

"I mean we used to do it all the time, and in all sorts of places. We even did it in the lab once; supply closets are wonderful things. When we were at his parents we had sex in three different rooms of the house when his family was out, I had to convince him to do it but we had fun. We fucked all the time and now I haven't had sex in what seems like forever, it's not fun" Greg told her. He looked over at her and she had her face in her hands.

"Greg I love talking to you about stuff but I really don't think I need to know every place you and Nick got down and dirty" Sara told him as she shook her head trying to get the images of Nick and Greg doing it in the supply closet to go away.

"I'm frustrated" Greg almost yelled.

"I can tell" Sara said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"And it doesn't help that me and Nick are friends. We were talking at work the other day and I couldn't concentrate on a word he was saying; I was to busy looking at his lips and imagining…" Greg started but Sara cut him off.

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to keep your balls!" Sara shouted really not wanting to know what he was imagining.

"I really do want to keep my balls so I'll shut up now" Greg said nervously as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"That's the last time I ask you what's wrong."

"Tina has stopped putting out completely. She's so angry at me and my job that she is withholding sex. How unfair is that." Warrick said to Nick. They were at Nick's watching a movie.

"Hey man, at least the last person you had sex with wasn't some psycho who was stalking your ex and planning murder" Nick told him.

"That was four months ago. Are you telling me you haven't gotten any since then?" Warrick asked surprised.

"I'd feel like I was cheating on Greg. We have been doing really well at the whole friend's thing. Its almost like old times, I don't want to lose that. I have no idea how he would react if he heard I was going out and getting laid. And even if he didn't care, I don't want to be with anyone else" Nick explained.

"Yeah but Nick, four months; that's a long time for a guy to go without sex" Warrick said as he shuddered at the thought.

"Trust me, I know" Nick said as he sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know if Greg's been seeing anyone."

"Not sure, why?" Warrick asked him.

"I'm just curious. I mean Greg likes his sex; trust me. I can't imagine him going this long without it" Nick told him.

"Does that up-set you?"

"A little, I know it shouldn't but I can't help it. I really don't want him with anyone but me" Nick replied.

"You know what gets me" Warrick said before he took a sip of his beer.

"What?" Nick asked him.

"I can't believe how comfortable I am talking about two gay men's sex lives" Warrick laughed. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Greg and I have desensitized you" Nick said with a smirk.

"You know Nick. I don't know if it means all that much now but I really liked you and Greg together. I thought you were both good for each other" Warrick told him suddenly becoming serious.

"It means a lot man. You're my best friend" Nick replied with a smile.

_  
"Oh baby, that feels so good" Greg said happily as Nick stroked his cock in an agonizingly slow pace. Greg was in heaven; Nick had him pressed against the wall of their house with his hand down Greg's jeans. They would have looked ridiculous if anyone saw them; fully clothed, flushed and breathing heavily, like two love sick teenagers that couldn't even make it to the bedroom and get undressed before they started groping each other._

"Fuck I love you" Nick grunted as he rubbed his hard on against Greg's thigh as he continued to caress Greg's swollen dick; the pre-cum becoming a type of lubricant.

Greg couldn't help but thrust himself into Nick's eager hand, increasing the speed. He was so close and needed his release. Nick must have felt his need because he tightened his hold on Greg's member and made his strokes harder and faster. "Fuck" Greg mumbled almost incoherently as he felt his orgasm near. "So fucking close Nicky."

"Cum for me baby" Nick whispered in his ear. He placed his mouth just above Greg's collar bone and sucked gently; he knew this drove his lover wild.

"I'm going to…" Greg started to say but stopped as he felt his orgasm hit him. His eyes fluttered as he shot his load into Nick's hand and his own jeans. He couldn't hold back his moan of pleasure.

"Fuck your gorgeous" Nick told him as he watched the expressions that crossed his lovers face as he felt the warm ejaculate covering his fingers.

"Jesus; your great with your hands" Greg said with a euphoric laugh. He rubbed his body against Nick's still hard cock.

"Stop that or it will be over to soon" Nick said with a smile. "I want to be inside you when I come."

Greg woke up sweating from his intense dream. He looked down to see the tent his now erect dick had formed. "Fuck" Greg said with frustration. The dream had actually been a memory of a day back when he and Nick were together and very happy.

Greg was about to relieve himself of his little problem when the alarm clock started to go off, signaling that it was time to get up and get ready for work. "The whole world hates me" Greg mumbled to himself.

"Are you alright?" Archie asked Greg later on that night. Greg was in the AV lab while Archie worked on recovering damaged footage from a tape that he and Catherine had found at the crime scene they were working on.

"Yeah" Greg answered quickly as he snapped back into the real world. "I'm fine. Why? Don't I seem okay?"

"You just seem a little on edge and out of it" Archie told him.

"I'm good. Great actually. Greg Sanders, completely focused and on top of his game. That's me" Greg told him as he talked a mile a minute.

"Okay" Archie said with a disbelieving tone as he looked at Greg. "If you say so."

"I do" Greg replied speedily with a nod. "Is this going to take much longer?" Greg asked him as he shifted from one foot to another repeatedly.

"Not much longer" Archie told him. "Are you sure you're okay? Because you seem a little anxious."

"I haven't had sex in over four months Archie, of course I'm anxious. There, that's what's wrong with me!" Greg yelled at him. Archie just sat there with his jaw open un-sure of how to reply.

"Umm Hi" Nick said feeling very uncomfortable. "I need you to take a look at this when you get a chance."

Archie took the cassette that Nick was holding out. "Sure thing Nick, shouldn't be too long."

"I'm going to go. Page me when my stuff is done please" Greg said with a red face. He couldn't believe that Nick had walked in on his break down. He hadn't been this embarrassed since he prematurely ejaculated when he and Susie Summers were getting hot and heavy in the back seat of her car when he was 18.

"Sure thing Greg" Archie told him with a small smile. Not sure what to say after Greg's little outburst.

"Bye" Greg said as he nodded curtly at both Archie and Nick then left the AV lab.

"I think he really needs to get laid" Archie said off handily and then remembered it was Nick he was talking to. "Sorry."

"It's all good" Nick told as he looked at where Greg had just exited. He was happy that Greg hadn't been with anyone and that made him feel like an asshole.

Nick yawned as he stretched his arms up. He really needed to go to sleep, today's shift had been long and felt like it would never end. But he knew from past experience that it was better for him to relax a little bit before he went to sleep other wise he would still feel a little tense when he woke up.

He went to his fridge and grabbed a beer out of it. He headed back to his living room, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He flicked through the channels until he found a show on African wildlife and decided that would do.

He was just starting to get comfortable when there was a loud knock on the front door. He groaned and then put his beer on the coffee table and worked up the energy to get up and answer it. The person on the other end was obviously impatient because they knocked again after only a few seconds. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Nick yelled with an annoyed voice.

He reached the door and swung it open prepared to yell at the aggravating person who couldn't even give a person ten seconds to open a door but was stopped dead when he saw a very flustered looking Greg standing there. "Nick."

"Hey Greg" Nick said with surprise. Even though he and Greg had been fairly successful with the whole being friend's thing, Greg had never actually come over to the house.

"Can I come in?" Greg asked and Nick nodded yes as he moved away from the entrance to allow Greg to pass. Once Greg was in the house Nick closed the door and turned to face his ex-boyfriend.

Nick was about to ask him why he was there but wasn't able to because Greg's mouth was suddenly on his own kissing him passionately. Greg's hands were on his waist and he was pulled close to the younger man's body. Nick kissed him back with the same fever that Greg seemed to have. Clinging to him; loving the way it felt to have Greg's body pulled tight against his own again.

Nick moaned lightly when he felt Greg's tongue enter his mouth. Their hands were all over each other as they each treasured the feeling of the person who they had been missing.

When Nick's brain started to think again he began to wonder what was going on. Was this them getting back together or was this Greg just trying to get his sexual release. He knew he couldn't just have a one night stand with Greg. "Stop for a second" Nick said as he pushed him self away from Greg.

"What?" Greg asked with surprise.

"What's going on here Greg, I'm a little confused?" Nick asked him. After all it had been Greg that ended their relationship, and Greg had never giving any indication of wanting to get back together in the time that had passed since the break-up.

"Whats going on here Nick is me really wanting to have sex with you" Greg told him.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating: NC-17 (Language and sex)  
Beta: Much love goes out to the awesome Jayceepat  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** As always thanks for your great reviews and thanks for reading. Now I told a lot of people there wouldn't be smut, and I really couldn't make up my mind and in the end I decided to give it a go so be warned there is sex in this chapter.  
This is also the last chapter so I hope you all enjoy…

**Chapter 12: Breathe Me**

"Whats going on here Nick is me really wanting to have sex with you" Greg told him.

"Why?" Nick asked feeling very confused at the whole situation. "I mean aren't we just friends?"

"Nick, me and you have never been just friends" Greg said as he shifted uncomfortable. He was fully prepared to have sex, talking wasn't something he had expected. "Even before we got together. There has always been a tension and an attraction between us, I'm just acting on it."

"You make it sound really simple Greg, but we both know it's not" Nick said as he backed away a little, not trusting himself to be so close to Greg.

"Why not?" Greg asked with frustration as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Why can't it for once be simple?"

"I'm not sure where your head is at Greg but I'm still in love with you. Very deeply in love with you and I can't just have sex with you for the sake of having sex. You mean too much to me" Nick said, his voice slightly pained. He looked away slightly embarrassed by his own declaration of love.

"That's really sweet" Greg said with a small laugh. "You'll fuck a wacko against a wall but you won't have sex with someone you love. You're a weird guy Nick Stokes."

The bitter tone in Greg's voice caused Nick to look up. He took a few steps towards Greg but stopped when he saw Greg step away. "It's not like that Greg. Ron was a huge mistake, but if I slept with you right now it would be a mistake as well. Because I know if we had sex I couldn't just go back to being your friend, I'd need to be with you again and I know that's not what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Greg asked him.

"You made it pretty clear that all you want from me is friendship Greg" Nick replied.

"I told you I needed time, and you have given it to me" Greg replied as he looked up at Nick. He had always loved Nick, from the very first moment he saw him as cliché as it sounds. "I miss you."

"I really miss you as well" Nick replied. He wasn't sure if Greg meant the words he was saying but Nick really didn't care, he had been waiting for Greg to tell him that since the moment they broke up.

They both just stood there looking at each other; not sure of what to say or where to go from here. Greg took a few steps until he was right in-front of Nick and placed his hand on Nick's face. He gently leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Nick's. It was a light kiss but it seemed right for the moment. "Can't we just be us again?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Nick asked him as he took Greg's hand into his own, just wanting to be close to him.

"It won't be easy and we still have a lot of stuff to work through. But I know I can't live without you anymore, it's too hard and it's not what I want. I want my life to be with you" Greg told him. Their faces were so close that they could feel the other one breathing.

"I want that as well" Nick told him with a smile. "But I think we should wait till we have sex again."

Greg laughed lightly, "What, you think I only want you for your body Stokes."

"I know you want more than that. I just think it should be special" Nick told him.

"You're such a girl" Greg laughed. "But I'll agree to the no sex rule."

"Greg… Are you sure this is really what you want?" Nick asked. He knew he had hurt Greg badly in the past and at the same time he also knew that Greg had been feeling suffocated in their relationship.

"I love you Nick" Greg told him before he lightly pecked his lips. "We'll work out the rest."

Nick was happy to be home after his long shift at the lab. The night seemed to move so slowly but Nick knew that was because he was eager to get back home to Greg. Greg had spent the day at Nick's talking. They talked about everything, all the problems they had the first time around, things they could do to make their relationship run smoother, anything and everything they could think of, they talked about. Nick had really enjoyed it and was disappointed when he realized he had to go to work. Greg had the night off so Nick told him to stay and sleep and he would see him when he got home. He had been surprised when Greg said yes but realized that Greg really was serious about them getting back together. A part of him had thought to begin with that it was just Greg's libido talking.

He walked into the house and took off his shoes. He smiled when he looked up and saw Greg going through his CD collection in nothing but purple boxer shorts. Greg looked over at him and smiled a smile that could only be descried as Greg and as sexy. Nick found himself getting semi-hard just looking at him. He tried to fight the urge to just go over there and jump on him; after all he had been the one who suggested that they wait to have sex. But then Greg started to sway his hips a little as he listened to one of Nick's CD's. "Country's not half bad sometimes" Greg said to him.

Nick couldn't help himself; he pushed Greg against the wall of the living room and leaned down to kiss Greg softly on the neck.

"What's gotten into you?" Greg asked with a soft voice, enjoying the feeling of Nick's lips against his skin. He had no idea why Nick had changed his mind but who was he to argue.

"You just looked so sexy, standing there in your purple boxers" Nick said as he kissed Greg lightly on the lips before pulling back and looking him in the eye. "I have to have you."

"Then have me you will" Greg said with a smirk as he pulled Nick even closer to him with the belt loops on his jeans; he felt Nick's cock pushing into he's thigh. "Someone's excited."

"I guess you just have that effect on me" Nick said as he took Greg's earlobe in his mouth and bit it lightly. Nick braced himself by placing his hands on the wall as he moved his mouth to Greg's and they kissed passionately. Their tongue's dueling for dominance, as Nick pushed himself into Greg's body more. Wanting Greg to feel how much he wanted him. Nick took one of his hands of the wall and placed it on Greg's chest brushing is thumb lightly across one of the small nipples as he did; in response Greg kissed him even deeper.

"Fuck I've missed this" Greg whispered when they finally had to break apart for air. Nick smiled at him as he ran his hand down lower unit it was sitting just above the waist line of Greg's boxers. He played with the fabric a little before sliding his hand inside and lightly running his fingers across Greg's large erection. "Shit, it's been to long."

"I know it has" Nick mumbled as his hand continued to lightly stroke Greg.

"I think we need to relocate" Greg whispered to him. He loved the feeling of having Nick touch him again but he didn't want to come until the main event.

"Right" Nick agreed as he stopped what he was doing and grabbed Greg by the hand to lead him into the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Greg placed his hands on the hem of Nick's shirt and lifted it off the older man. Nick smiled when Greg threw the shirt to the side and never took his eyes off him. Greg placed both his hands on Nick's hard chest and ran his hands down it slowly. It had been too long since he had felt Nick's skin, he wanted to savor the way it felt. He placed his tongue on the center of Nick's chest and then slowly licked down following the same path his hands had just taken. His hands slid down Nick's sides as he dropped to his knees and was face to face with Nick's crotch. Greg looked up at Nick with a wicked smirk and slowly undid the button of his jeans; not breaking eye contact once as he unzipped and pulled down the jeans and boxers all in one go. Greg smiled at the sight of Nick's rock hard cock. He placed his hand on it and tugged lightly a few times before he placed his mouth on the tip and blew lightly.

"Jesus" Nick said as he placed his hands on Greg's shoulder to steady himself. It really had been too long.

Greg looked back up and smiled again before he took Nick's whole dick into his mouth and sucked eagerly. Nick moaned as he threw his head back and massaged Greg's shoulders with his hands.

"Fuck…" Nick said as Greg started to play with his balls while sucking him off. He ran his tongue along the vein then stopped sucking to lightly lick some pre-cum of the head before resuming the heavy suction with his mouth. It was driving Nick insane; He had to resist the urge to fuck his mouth. "Wait… Stop."

"What?" Greg said surprised as he looked up at Nick confused. Nick grabbed him and lifted him up so they were standing in front of each other closely. He placed his arms around Greg's waist and stepped back as well as he could with jeans around his ankles until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs.

"I want to be inside you" Nick told him in husky voice, his hard on was rubbing against Greg's hip because of how close he and Greg were. He somehow managed to get the jeans and boxers off his legs completely and slid onto the bed pulling Greg with him. "Now, how about we get these off you."

Greg smiled as Nick pulled his purple boxers off and looked at him naked for the first time in months. "See something you like Stokes?" Greg teased.

"I see someone I love" Nick told him as he kissed Greg fervently. They were both on their knees in the middle of the mattress, their naked bodies touching; cock's hard with obvious want.

"Fuck I need you so much" Greg whispered between kisses. His hands were on Nick's back as he unconsciously bucked his hips against Nick's.

"Get on your stomach" Nick ordered as he went to the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Greg laid down on his stomach and sighed happily when he felt Nick's body across his back.

Nick knew it was going to be a little painful considering how much time had passed since either of them had sex. "Greg, do you want me to bottom this time, it's going to hurt?" He asked him. If he hadn't of cheated on Greg then they would have never been apart. He figured it was only for him to endure the pain and not Greg.

"No, I want it to be the way it was before" Greg said as he turned his head around to face Nick as much as he could, he pulled Nick's face closer to his and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at the fact that Nick was thinking about him so considerately.

Nick kissed Greg softly on the back of his neck before sitting up-right with Greg between his legs and poured some lube on his fingers. He parted Greg's cheeks and placed a finger at the entrance to his hole. "This is going to be a little awkward baby, it's been a while."

"Do it" Greg said as he lifted his hips a little and pushed back. He had been waiting too long already.

Nick entered one finger into Greg and was rewarded with a moan from the younger man. If it had hurt it didn't show. He pushed it in further and smiled happily when he heard the whimper that Greg made whenever his prostate was stimulated. He added a second finger and stretched Greg's hole. He wanted Greg to be fully prepared when he entered him. He added a third finger and Greg was now thrashing around on the bed making small needy sounds. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck me Nick" Greg said through gritted teeth. He forgot how good Nick's fingers could feel, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Nick all the way inside him. When Nick removed his fingers Greg propped himself up so he was on all fours, knowing that was one of their favorite positions together.

Nick put the condom on and then rubbed some lube on his dick, twisting a little at the head before he positioned his cock at Greg's entrance. "You are fucking gorgeous" Nick told him as he placed his hands on Greg's hips and entered him slowly. "So hot."

"Fuck" Greg said as he felt Nick fill him, it felt a little uncomfortable at first but after he adjusted the wonderful feeling of having Nick inside him washed over him and he felt content for the first time in a long time.

Nick leaned down and kissed Greg on his upper back, close to where his scars were as he moved slowly in and out. His body was telling him to speed up, that he needed more friction but Nick didn't want it to be over too soon.

"Harder" Greg grunted. His arms were aching from holding himself up but he didn't care. Nick was all he needed.

"God, you're so fucking tight, I missed this, I missed you" Nick said with a thick voice and he sped up, Greg's tight ass closing around him was driving him to the edge. "Fuck."

"Fucking hell" Greg half moaned when Nick grabbed his cock from behind and started to stroke it at the same pace as his thrust. He also changed his angle so that every time he entered Greg he hit the right spot. "Fuck me."

"So good baby, you feel so fucking good" Nick moaned as he sped up even more. He was plunging into Greg so hard and fast, he was sure the neighbors could hear the sound of skin hitting skin.

"I'm so close" Greg mumbled as he felt his body tense in anticipation of the orgasm that was coming. "Fuck, I need to…" but he couldn't finish his thoughts. The feelings in his body were too good. He moved his hips to the same rhythm as Nick's meeting every thrust.

Nick stroked Greg's cock even faster, he could feel that Greg was close and so was he. "Come for me baby, let go."

"Fuck… God I love you…" Greg said incoherently as he concentrated on the feeling of Nick's hand and dick. He felt that familiar tingle in his stomach as his orgasm hit him and he shot his load over the sheets and Nick's hand.

Nick felt the hot substance on his hand, felt Greg's release and it pushed him over the edge. "Fuck" He grunted as he shot his load inside of the condom and Greg.

They both slumped down onto the mattress in a heap. Silence filled the room except for heavy breathing. Nick realized he was still on top of Greg and rolled onto his side so he didn't crush him. He looked down and saw finger shaped bruises on Greg's hips from where he had been holding him, he didn't know he had been holding that tight. "Sorry" he said and Greg looked down to where he was pointing.

"Don't be sorry. That was fucking great" Greg said with a grin. "Want to go again?"

"Are you heading home?" Nick asked Greg a few weeks later. They had moved back into together and so far everything was going well. Warrick had been teasing him about the smile he couldn't wipe off his face.

"Yeah, Catherine and I finished up our case; how about you?" Greg asked him

"Sarah and I have to finish up some loose ends and then we're done. We are going to go and grab some breakfast, want to wait around and come?" Nick asked him.

"I'm pretty wiped. I think I'm going to go home and sleep" Greg said as he looked around the locker room to see if anyone was there. When he saw that he was clear he took Nick's face into his hands and kissed him deeply. Nick put his hands on Greg's waist and let himself get lost in the kiss. After a minute Greg broke away and gave Nick his best smile. "Expect more of the same when I wake up."

"I look forward to it" Nick smiled as he watched Greg walk out of room, turning to give him a little wink before he disappeared.

"I needed this coffee so much" Sara said as she took another sip of the black liquid. She smiled at Nick. "You and Greg seem to be on track again."

"Yeah we are; it's great. I never thought I would be this happy again" Nick told her.

"I'm happy for you both but just so you know if you ever cheat on him or hurt him in anyway I'll kill you" Sara said with a serious face.

"My mother has already told me that" Nick said with a small laugh. "Don't worry I'm never going to make that mistake again."

"Good" Sara replied as she looked around. "Now moving on to a happier note, are you going to give him the ring?" Sara asked.

"What, we only just got back together Sara give it some time" Nick told her as he shifted in his seat. He now wished he hadn't told her about the ring.

"Why put off something that's going to happen anyway."

"Because it needs to be the right time when I do it" Nick told her. "I want to make sure everything is back to normal before I go and change everything."

"I guess I'm just excited at the thought of seeing you two guys make it somewhat official" Sara said to him. "My faith in true love has been restored now that you two are back together."

"Did I just hear something romantic come out of Sara Sidles mouth" Nick said with mock surprise.

"Ha very funny Nick, I can be romantic when I want to be" Sara told him. "Or maybe you and Greg bring it out of me."

"Thanks… I think" Nick laughed.

Greg looked at the ring reaching out to touch it but changing his mind at the last second. The first time he had seen this ring was the night he and Nick had their huge fight five months ago. He had been looking for his socks and couldn't find any so he figured he would just borrow some of Nick's. But when he opened the draw and searched for a pair he liked he had seen the silver Celtic engagement ring hiding under a ratty old pair of Nick's socks.

At the time it had freaked him out and even though Nick didn't know it, it was the main cause for all the hurtful things Greg had said to him that night. The things he said weren't the way he really felt but he had been scared. Scared of what the ring meant and of how much Nick really loved him. Greg felt at the time that he was too young and too independent to be thinking about marriage. He knew Nick was older than him and was eager to settle down as properly as two men could. He had been pushing Nick away out of fear.

But things were different now, he had seen what life without Nick was like and he hated it. The whole time he and Nick were apart he was angry, but also missing the other man like crazy. He had never needed anyone the way he needed Nick. And after all the stuff with Ron happened he realized how easy it would be for him to lose Nick. Nick would die for him and that also scared him. He didn't want to live his life if Nick wasn't there to share it with him. He wanted Nick with him for the rest of his life; to be two old men sitting on their porch laughing over happy memories.

He looked at the ring one last time before closing the draw with a smile. The prospect of a real future with Nick no longer scared him; it made him happy and hopeful for all the things to come.

**The End**

Big huge thank-you to anyone who read and/or reviewed this story, you guys are great. And an even bigger thank-you goes to my regular reviewers, you guys always make me smile and have been awesome through this whole story! But the biggest hugs, love and thanks goes to my very patient and wonderful beta Jayceepat, you were so helpful and wonderful through this whole process

The title and chapter titles of this story were all based on song names. The names were either chosen for the name of the song alone or because of the lyric's of the song. Here's the list of names of the chapter, name and artist

**Title: Disintegration- Jimmy Eat World**

**Chapter 1: Black- Pearl Jam  
Chapter 2: Left and Leaving- The Weakerthans  
Chapter 3: Communication Breakdown- Led Zeppelin  
Chapter 4: No One Else- Weezer  
Chapter 5: Walk Away- Kelly Clarkson  
Chapter 6: Number One Blind- Veruca Salt  
Chapter 7: Sundown- Veruca Salt  
Chapter 8: One of a Kind- Placebo  
Chapter 9: Aftertaste- Ben Lee  
Chapter 10: One Step Closer- Linkin Park  
Chapter 11: Sex Type Thing- Stone Temple Pilots  
Chapter 12: Breathe Me- Sia**

Thanks again.


End file.
